Cooler's power in Hell
by DarthVenom9808
Summary: In the bowels of Hell, Cooler has discovered a remarkable power that may finally help him achieve revenge against the Z fighters. Enjoy. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Cooler's new power

In the bowels of Hell, Cooler wandered the vast plains in a vane attempt to escape. He longed for Revenge, he and his brother both longed for it. To kill the damn monkey who had given them this fate. Each hour passed slowly but Cooler still wandered on. Eventually he met back up with his brother and his friend Cell. 'Another day, another cursed existence here," Cooler said.

'I know what you mean,' Cell said. 'Any luck trying to find that way that leads out of here?'

'None whatsoever,' Cooler replied. He had beaten an ogre to the brink of death one day, demanding to know if there was a way out of hell. He had been told that there was a secret passage but before he could get its location, Pikkon had arrived and beaten him. Now he was under constant surveillance. He had to pretend that he was simply walking while secretly trying to find the exit. All three of them were trying to find it.

'Let's keep looking," Frieza said. 'We're bound to eventually find it.

And so the hours passed as they hopelessly looked until one day Cooler found something very unusual in the south corner of Hell. He wandered through the forests of dead trees until he came to a magnificent fountain.

Before he could take another step, he was surrounded by ogres and Pikkon. 'You've been warned, Cooler," Pikkon said. 'You know that you aren't allowed to leave the central premises of Hell. I'm happy to inform you that you're going to be kept in solitary confinement from now on.'

'Oh spare me your bull shit,' Cooler said. 'What's that fountain?'

'That's none of your business,' replied Pikkon. 'Are you going to come quietly or do I need to beat you down again?'

'Oh that's not necessary.' Quickly, Cooler raised his hand and fired a deadly blast straight at Pikkon. Pikkon quickly raised his arms to block the blast but Cooler quickly flew past him. _There must be something special about this fountain_ Cooler thought. _Why else would they prevent me from going near it?_ Cooler dove head first into the fountain.

'NO! Stop him,' yelled Pikkon.

It was too late. A strange sensation came over Cooler, his muscles bulged and a lightning aura began to surround him. 'My god,' he said. 'The power is unbelievable. I see why you wanted me to stay away from this.' Cooler raised his hand and fired beams from his fingers until all the ogres lay lifeless.

'You bastard,' Pikkon yelled! 'You didn't need to kill them! I'll make you pay for this!' Pikkon dove towards Cooler, sending countless blows towards him. Cooler effortlessly dodged them and with one swift elbow to pikkon's head, he sent him falling towards the ground unconscious.

Cooler laughed at the fallen warrior and fired a deadly blast right at his body. When the smoke cleared, nothing was left. 'This power is fantastic,' Cooler exclaimed. 'I estimate that my power has been multiplied by 10,000! Ha ha ha ha. I wonder how these new abilities work.' Cooler raised his hand towards his fist, extending his index and middle finger towards his fore-head. 'This must be teleportation. Funny how I just know how to do it. I'll inform Cell and Frieza of this power but first I must make sure I never have to share it'

Cooler looked at the fountain and with a simple kiai, he destroyed it.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival on Earth

He then concentrated on focusing on Cell's chi and teleported to his location.

'What the Hell!' Cell exclaimed. 'How did you do that?'

'I'll tell you later,' Cooler said. 'Where's my brother?'

'He's over here. I'll bring him over.' Cell flew to a location a few miles away and was back within the minute, accompanied by Frieza.

'What's this about?' Frieza asked. 'Why aren't you looking for an exit to this place?'

Cooler told them the story of what had just transpired. 'That's amazing,' Cell said. 'Now you can show us where this fountain is and we can all have this power.'

'Unfortunately that's not possible,' Cooler replied. 'You see, when I was fighting Pikkon, it was destroyed by one of his attacks.' Cooler smiled as he watched Cell and Frieza show their disappointment.

'How were you able to teleport?' Cell asked. 'I have the same ability but I can't do it here.'

'I can only think of two explanations,' Cooler said. 'The first is that my power has gotten big enough to be able to ignore the limitations Hell puts on you, or it's simply another power from that fountain. But nevertheless, I can teleport so that means we can all leave here and go to Earth for revenge.'

'Of course,' Frieza said. 'But first. I want to go get our father and the Ginyu Force. As much as I hate to admit it, we may need help fighting the monkeys.'

'Do as you wish, Cooler said.' Meet as back here in half an hour. You know were they are, right?' Frieza nodded his head. 'Good then. Go.'

Frieza flew into the air and was gone from view.

'Tell me something,' Cell said to Cooler. 'How much more powerful do you think you've gotten?'

'Well,' Cooler replied. 'It's hard to say but something tells me that it's at least been increased 10,000 times over-'

His words were interrupted by the words "Stop right there!"

Above them was a very angry Olibu. 'You're going to pay for what you did!' He yelled as he slowly lowered himself to the ground.

'Don't make me laugh,' Cooler snorted. 'You're nothing compared to what Pikkon was. What makes you think you have a chance?'

'Pikkon has nothing to do with this!' yelled Olibu. 'This is for those ogres you murdered!'

'Oh and aren't those ogres usually accompanied by Pikkon? Ha! I destroyed his body! And if I could destroy his soul, I would!'

'You're lying! Pikkon has a far bigger power level then you! You are nothing compared to us! Die!' Olibu threw a merciless onslaught of punches towards Cooler.

'Spare me this crap,' Cooler said, laughing and dodging at the same time. 'You're a joke!' Cooler grabbed Olibu by the hair and slammed him in the stomach with several punches. Olibu vomited what looked like a liter of blood and then fainted. 'Watch this Cell,' Cooler said. He threw Olibu into the sky and fired a huge beam at his body. Olibu's chest was pierced by the blast which went right through it. 'Now, this is the fun part,' laughed Cooler. He widened his hands apart from one another and the beam began to widen, until it completely engulfed the body and reduced it to nothing.

'Impressive,' Cell said. 'Your power is shocking.'

'Aint it so,' replied Cooler.

At that moment, Frieza returned with King Cold, Burter, Reacoom, Jeece and Guldo. 'I hear that my son has some newfound power,' King Cold said.

'I told them all what happened on the way over here,' Frieza said.

'Alright,' Cooler said. 'Then we're off to earth. 'Each of you hold my left arm while I teleport.'

'Can you decide where you want to teleport?' Cell asked. Or do you need to locate Chi and teleport there?'

'I do need to locate Chi,' Cooler replied. 'But I can land at any point within 15,000 miles. Why?'

'Teleport us to a city within Goku's location,' Cell said. 'I'm sure we'd all like to have a little fun before we fight him and his friends.' Everyone nodded when Cell finished speaking.

'Alright,' Cooler said. 'I've got a location on the monkey's chi. Lets go.' Everyone grabbed Cooler's arm. The next second they were standing in the middle of a road in a huge city.

'So this is one of Earth's cities,' Frieza said. 'Not very advanced are they.'

'Hey!' Yelled a driver who was behind them. 'Get off the road or I'll run you over!'

'Everyone spread out and have as much fun as you want,' Cooler said. 'If you run into an Earthling with a high amount of Chi who's too much for you, blast the ground. The rest of us will come as quickly as possible and take care of him.' Everybody flew of into different directions except for Cooler, who started to walk towards the driver who yelled at them. 'You're very impatient,' Cooler said.

'Just shut up and get out of the way,' snapped the driver. 'I'm very late.'

'I know. Hell wanted you five years ago.'

'What!?' said the driver confusedly. Before he could do anything else, Cooler grabbed the skin from under his jaw and ripped his face off then snapped his neck.

'This is going to be fun,' he said.


	3. Chapter 3: Krillin vs Burter

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Krillin walks through the street. Grinning to himself about the deal he got on a brand new diamond anniversary ring for 18. _She'll love this _he thought to himself. _I can't wait to see the look on her face._

His thoughts were interrupted by an explosion to the north. 'Oh my god!' Krillin yelled. 'What was that!?' He jumped into the air and flew towards the explosion, where he found Guldo and Burter rampaging through the streets. 'Stop it!' He yelled.

Burter and Guldo both looked up at the noise that had distracted their fun. 'Hey, who's that guy?' Guldo asked.

'How the hell should I know?' replied Burter. 'He can fly though. Maybe he'll amuse us for a while.'

'Ha. Yeah,' Guldo said. 'Let's get him. They both flew up into the sky, facing Krillin. 'So boy, you think you can keep up with us?' Burter snorted.

'Hey I remember you two,' Krillin said. 'Aren't you two part of the Ginyu force?'

'What!?' Burter yelled. 'How do you know that? Wait a minute, you're that midget we fought on Namek!'

'Yeah he is,' Guldo said. 'Let me handle him. I want revenge.

'Fine, but be careful.'

'Alright midget,' Guldo yelled, 'Time to die!' Guldo raised his hands, sending out several beams of telekinetic power towards Krillin. 'Let's see you escape this time!'

'Give me a break,' Krillin said. He effortlessly swatted the power away. 'I've gotten far too strong in the past few years for that to work again.'

'Impossible!' a terrified Guldo yelled. 'It didn't even faze hi-' His gibbering was cut short by a quick jab to the fore-head from Krillin, knocking him out cold, sending his now unconscious body falling down towards the ground below.

'Impressive,' Burter said. 'Maybe you'll give me some good exercise.' Burter lunged towards Krillin, striking him in the chest. Krillin staggered back a few feet before throwing a round-house kick towards Burter's face. Burter countered by grabbing Krillin's leg and throwing him towards the ground.

Krillin smashed fiercely into the concrete. He slowly got up and yelled, "Kamehameha!' He pointed his hand towards Burter and out fired his attack. Burter quickly put his hand up to block the attack but it wasn't enough. The force of the Kamehameha sent him smashing into a building.

A hurt Burter pulled the rubble off him and his damaged armor and flew straight at Krillin for another assault. Krillin quickly raised his hand, and shouted, 'distructo disc!'

The thin yellow saucer generated above his hands. Krillin tossed it in the direction of Burter.

'What's this?' Burter said. He blasted the disc with his own attack, but it cut right through his blast, striking him below his chest. The two parts of him crashed in a heap on the ground.

_What's going on here?_ Krillin thought to himself. _How would they get back here?_ It was apparent to him that they were still dead, as they had had halos. But he couldn't figure out how they had escaped from Hell. _I guess I'll go to Master Roshi's island_. _Goku should still be here. I'll tell him what's going on._ Krillin shot towards Master Roshi's island at full speed.

As Krillin sped towards the island, Goku and Goten were amusing themselves to a game of catch the fish. 'See that one down there?' Goku said to his son, as they swam in the water. 'That's a big one. Try to see if you can catch it.'

Goten swam rapidly towards the unmoving fish. Convinced that he had him cornered, Goten lunged towards it with his arms outstretched in a hope that he'd snare it. Before he could, the fish swam underneath him causing Goten to slam his head into the rocks the fish was in front of. 'Owww,' Goten whined. 'That hurt.'

'You silly guy,' Goku laughed. 'Let's take a break and we'll try again later. They got out of the water, dried off and headed inside.

'Hey guys,' Master Roshi said. 'Did you catch anything?'

'Not this time,' Goku said. 'Goten sure came close though.'

Master Roshi laughed. 'Don't worry. 18 will be back from West City with a month's supply of groceries soon. We'll have a big dinner tonight.'

'Mmmm. That sound delicious,' Goku said. 'I can't wait!'

At that moment, Krillin came barraging through the door. 'Goku,' He yelled. 'You've got to come to North City quick. It's the Ginyu Force. They've returned somehow.'

'What!' a shocked Goku exclaimed. 'What happened?'

Krillin told Goku about what had just transpired.

'Hmm, I see,' Goku said. 'Well there's no time to lose. Goten, Krillin, let's go.'

'Best of luck,' Master Roshi said.

Soon the three of them were flying at full velocity towards North City. 'This will be quick won't it?' asked Krillin. 'I mean, the Ginyu Force was nothing for you on Namek and your power level was nothing at that time compared to what you are now.'

'Yeah,' Goku said. 'This should be quick. 'Wait I sense a chi approaching fast.'

'Yeah I sense it too. Hold on, look! It's Piccolo!'

The Namekian came into view and joined them. 'Hey Piccolo,' Goku said. 'How's it going?'

'Not good,' Piccolo replied. 'This is more serious than you two think it is. You better send Goten back to Master Roshi's.'

'Why? He's strong enough to come.'

'Just do it,' snapped Piccolo.

'Goten, you'd better do as he said.'

'Aww man,' Goten whined. 'I want to see the Ginboo Fork.' Sulking, Goten headed back.

'Now tell us what's going on,' Goku said.

'Gladly,' Piccolo replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Yamcha vs Jeece

As they flew towards North City, Yamcha had his own problems to contend with. He had been on a date with a girl he met speed dating; now he was in Ariel combat with Jeece.

They had been attacked; Jeece had thought Yamcha was just another weak human, until Yamcha fired a Kamehameha at him (also sending his date running away in a panic). Now a fierce battle raged between the two of them.

'You stupid wanker,' Jeece yelled. 'How'd a weak human like you get so strong?'

'Proper training,' Yamcha said as he blocked another punch. 'How'd you get so strong? And what are you doing here?'

'We're the Ginyu Force. The strongest team in the universe,' yelled Jeece.

_That name is familiar_ Yamcha thought. He dodged another punch from Jeece, and then he grabbed his arm and threw him into a tree.

Jeece got up quickly and dived at Yamcha, sending a fierce kick towards his chest. The blow connected and Yamcha was sent hurling towards the ground. 'Damn,' Yamcha said, gritting his teeth. 'This guy would be nothing if I had have kept my training up.' Suddenly Yamcha had an idea. He started gathering his entire chi in his right hand. Then he lunged at Jeece, leaving himself wide open.

'You stupid idiot,' laughed Jeece. 'You call this an attack. Jeece countered Yamcha's attack with another kick, causing him to collide with the ground again.

Yamcha purposely flung himself over and landed on his hands and knees, shoving his right hand deep into the ground.

Jeece lowered himself to the ground and walked towards him. 'So I'd say you've been beaten, Jeece said.

Yamcha laughed. 'You have no idea,' he said. Yamcha flung his right arm upwards and the ground under Jeece lurched, then split open, where the Spirit Ball Yamcha had created emerged. It struck Jeece in the jaw, and then struck him again a dozen times. 'Now explode!' Yamcha yelled.

The ball made a sharp turn in the air and slammed Jeece in the stomach. It kept moving, carrying Jeece up into the sky before it exploded in a violent fashion.

'Alright, who's the man!?' Yamcha laughed, putting his hands on his hips and raising his chest to gloat his victory.

When the smoke from the Spirit Ball cleared, Jeece's battered body fell, landing with a thud on the ground.

The explosion of the Spirit Ball was noticed by Piccolo, who sensed it as they flew. 'Goku, over there,' Piccolo said, pointing in the direction. 'Two chi's were fighting and one of them just disappeared.'

'Hey, wait a minute,' Krillin said. 'That's Yamcha's chi.'

'You're right,' Goku said. 'Let's see if he's okay.'

The three of them flew towards his location, then landed right In front of him.

'Whoa, where'd you guys come from?' a surprised Yamcha asked.

'There's trouble happening,' Goku said. 'Piccolo why don't you tell him.'

'Alright,' Piccolo said. 'But Yamcha, I must ask you, who was it that you were fighting?'

'It was one of those Ginyu Force guys,' replied Yamcha. 'I took care of him but he had a halo so he was already dead.'

'I already fought two of the Ginyu Force,' Krillin said. 'That means that there's only one left.'

'Yes,' Piccolo said. But Cell, Cooler and Frieza are the biggest threats.'

'What, Cell, Cooler and Frieza!' stammered Yamcha. 'How did they get back!?'

'I'll tell you on the way,' Piccolo said.

Meanwhile, Cell was enjoying himself, tossing random humans and cars in the air, and then blasting them. He knew his fun was over though when he sensed a powerful chi heading his way. 'My, my, my,' he said. 'Looks like Vegeta is the first to arrive.'

Indeed it was Vegeta. He landed in front of Cell, not smiling. 'I don't know how the hell you got back,' Vegeta said. 'And I don't care if you're dead, BUT I'M GOING TO SEND YOU BACK TO #$$# HELL ALONG WITH THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC FRIENDS!!"

'Now Vegeta,' Cell laughed. 'There's no need to get so upset. 'Not until you see what I am now capable of.'

'Ha, you are so pathetic,' Vegeta said. 'You're nothing compared to us now.

'Well I kept this a secret from everyone,' Cell said. 'But now I think it's time to reveal it.'


	5. Chapter 5: Cell's new transformation

'Ha, yeah right,' laughed Vegeta. 'Nice bluff.'

'It's no bluff. You'd be surprised what one realizes when they've spent years in hell. You know that I have much saiyan DNA in me, and you know that saiyans are capable of making great transformations into Oozarus. So I figured, why can't I do the same. At first I thought my tail was only meant for absorbing energy, but now I know it had a second purpose. ' Cell looked at Vegeta's face. He could see that the saiyan prince was beginning to look worried. 'This planet no longer has a moon. That's why I never realized it, but I have all the abilities you have, including the blutz wave energy ball!'

'No,' Vegeta stammered. 'This is impossible!'

Cell smiled. 'Watch closely Vegeta. You're the first to witnesses this.' A small ball of white energy formed above Cell's outstretched palm. He threw it into the sky and yelled, 'burst and mix!'

The power ball exploded, forming a giant white sphere that loomed in the sky. 'Too bad you don't have a tail,' Cell laughed.

He began to grow in size tremendously. All the green on his body began to sprout green fur, and all the random dark green patches sprouted dark green fur. His tail began to grow, and then it morphed into a monkey's tail, and was also covered in green fur. Finally Cell grew into a monstrous ape, with various shades of green fur. 'Ha ha ha ha!' Cell laughed. 'Let's see how you contend with me now!'

'Pfff,' Vegeta mumbled. 'Even if you multiplied your power by ten due to the transformation, I'm still capable of beating you.'

'That's were you're wrong,' Cell said. 'The power multiplication factor of my Oozaru transformation is thirty. No ten.'

A look of horror appeared on Vegeta's face. But he quickly wiped it away and transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 form.

'Oh,' Cell said surprised. 'The same transformation Gohan made at the Cell Games. This should be fun.'

'Can it!' Vegeta yelled. He lunged at Oozaru Cell, striking him in the chest, and then he connected several left and right hooks from his fist. Then he slammed his knee into Cell's giant stomach.

The force from Vegeta's kick sent Cell falling backwards onto the ground, where he landed with a monstrous thud. 'Not bad,' Cell said as he got up, 'but now to get serious.' He clapped both of his hands together, right where Vegeta stood. The saiyan prince quickly got out of the way but Cell upper cutted through the air, striking Vegeta.

The upper cut sent Vegeta spiraling upwards into the sky. Cell jumped up to smash him with his clenched fist. Before he could strike Vegeta, Vegeta launched a surprise blast, which struck Cell in the side of the face. 'Arggg,' Cell roared. 'Damn you. For that, I'll show no mercy!'

Cell brought both of his hand together and began to gather energy. 'Let's see you escape from this,' he said. 'Kamehameh-'

Cell's attack was interrupted when he was kicked in the face from an unknown attacker. 'What!?' Cell roared. 'Who did that?'

'I did,' a voice yelled.

Cell looked over his shoulder and saw Gohan hovering behind him. 'Oh,' Cell said. 'It's Son Gohan, all grown up. Well no matter, the two of you are still no match for me.'

'We'll see about that,' Gohan said. He transformed into Super Saiyan 2. "Kamehameha,' He yelled. The blast emerged from Gohan's hands, heading straight towards Cell.

'This is nothing,' Cell laughed. He raised his arm to swat the blast away but was caught off guard by another blast behind him, from Vegeta. The force of it caused Cell to lurch forward, losing concentration. Gohan's Kamehameha hit Cell in the centre of his chest, sending him hurling over Vegeta, back a few hundred feet.

'That's it!' Cell roared. 'I'm going to destroy the both of you now!'

'Get ready Gohan,' Vegeta said.

'Wait,' replied Gohan. I sense my dad's chi.

'You're right,' Vegeta said. 'Kakarot and the others are on their way.'

'What!' Cell screamed. 'Goku is coming here! Damn it all!'

'Heh,' Vegeta smirked. 'Even with his transformation, he doesn't have a chance against all of us. At that moment, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha surrounded them.

'Hey, who's the green monkey?' Goku asked confusingly.

'That's Cell,' Vegeta yelled. 'He transformed into the Great Ape. Don't worry though, with all of us, we can handle him.'

'Whoa,' Goku said. I didn't know you were able to do that.'

'Indeed,' replied Cell. 'And yes, Vegeta is right. Alone, I won't be able to handle you all, but who says I'm alone?' Cell pointed his index finger towards the ground and fired a beam. The force from it shook the surface, creating a minor tremor. Cell laughed. 'Just you wait,' he said. 'Just you wait. They'll be here soon, and you will have no chance stopping all of us.'

'He's right,' Piccolo yelled. 'Quickly, destroy Cell!'

'Too late,' Cell said. They're here.

Indeed they were. Surrounding the Z fighters were Frieza, Cooler, Reacoom, Burter, Guldo, and Jeece.

Vegeta let out a roar of laughter. 'These guys?' What good will they do? They're nothing compared to us.'

'Shut up Vegeta,' Piccolo yelled. Cooler is much stronger than all of us. I don't know how he did it, but do not underestimate him.'

Cooler smiled after hearing Piccolo's words. 'You're correct Piccolo,' He said. 'Shall we get started then?'


	6. Chapter 6: Goku vs Cooler

'Wait,' Krillin said. 'How'd they get back?' Krillin pointed at Guldo, Burter and Jeece.

'I found their bodies and restored them,' Cooler said. 'A fun little ability I gained thanks to my newfound power.'

Cooler started concentrating his energy and then released a destructive aura as he powered up.

'The Earth is shaking,' Piccolo said. 'This power is indescribable. I've never felt anything like it.'

'Yeah,' Goku said. 'We're going to have to be extra careful. I'll take Cooler. Vegeta and Gohan, you take Cell. Piccolo, you deal with Frieza, then help Gohan and Vegeta. Krillin and Yamcha, you handle the Ginyu Force.

'I think not Kakarot,' Vegeta said. 'If anyone's going to deal with Cooler, it will be me!'

'Vegeta shut up and do as he says,' Piccolo said angrily.

'Look at them,' Cooler said. 'They're already arguing amongst themselves. They don't have a chance in hell.'

'Wait, where's our father?' Frieza asked.

Cooler shrugged his shoulders. 'Who cares,' he said. 'The old mans probably gotten slow. We don't need him.' Cooler then looked at Goku. 'Well, we're waiting. Are you going to fight us or what?'

'You all know the plan,' Goku said. 'Let's go.'

The Z fighters flew towards their opponents. Piccolo headed for Frieza who laughed when he saw the namekian coming for him. 'A namekian thinks that he can fight the great and powerful Frieza! How sad.' Frieza threw a monsterous punch towards him which hit him right in the stomach. Frieza laughed at how easy it was to hit him until he looked up. Piccolo looked down at him, completely unaffected by the blow.

'That's the best you can do,' Piccolo laughed. 'How sad.' He threw a kick towards Frieza's neck. The sound of a snap was created and Frieza's corpse fell towards the ground. Piccolo took no time to gloat about his easy victory. He quickly went to help Vegeta and Gohan fight the Great Ape Cell.

As everyone fought, Goku and Cooler were taking in each others power. 'I'm surprised,' Cooler said. 'I can tell that you're not as weak compared to me as I thought you would be.'

'This is nothing,' Goku said. He gathered all his energy, his eyebrows disappeared and his golden hair grew out, and he was surrounded by a vicious lightning aura. 'Is this what you were expecting?' Goku asked.

'Very impressive,' Cooler said. 'But still nothing compared to me.'

'We'll see about that,' Goku replied. He threw a punch towards Cooler. It was blocked and Cooler countered with a punch of his own. Goku also blocked it, and then he fired a kick towards him. The kick hit Cooler in the stomach and sent him hurling back. Cooler regained his composure and fired a death beam from all his fingers. Three of the beams hit Goku in an unguarded area. Goku screamed from the pain, but managed to fire a Kamehameha of his own back at him. Cooler stuck his arms up to block it, then he moved at incredible speed behind Goku and kicked him in the back. Goku fell to the ground with a thud, then slowly got up with extreme frustration.

Meanwhile, Krillin and Yamcha were having trouble of their own. Guldo was lying on the ground in pieces but Jeece, Burter and Reacoom were too much for them. Krillin had tried another Distructo Disc, but Burter recognized it and warned the other Ginyu Force about it. Burter's speed was proving to be the killing point of the fight. Jeece and Reacoom were distracting Yamcha and Krillin, while Burter snuck up on them and gave them a surprise attack.

Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo were fairing better against Cell. Overall, the fight was pretty even. Piccolo fired a Beam Cannon towards Cell, which was countered by him with little effort, Vegeta than fired a Galick gun. Suprising Cell, while Gohan fired a Kamehameha, causing Cell to fall down. 'This is getting frustrating,' Vegeta said. 'This fight seems like it's going to last forever. No matter what we do, he just regenerates.'

Piccolo felt the same way, and then he noticed that Yamcha and Krillin were almost beaten. 'Keep fighting him,' Piccolo yelled. 'I need to help them.' Piccolo flew towards them. He grabbed Reacoom and ripped his head off. Then he grabbed Jeece and impaled him with his hand.

Burter stood there, terrified. He tried to blast Piccolo but it was effortlessly swatted away. Piccolo shot a beam and Burter. The force from it completely obliterated his body.

Piccolo turned to face Krillin and Yamcha. 'Get out of here,' he said. 'There's nothing more for you two to do.'

'Uh right,' Krillin said with a sigh of relief. The two of them were soon gone from sight and Piccolo returned to help fight Cell.

While Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo fought the giant ape form of Cell, Goku tried to match Cooler's power but it was impossible. Bruised and Battered, Goku refused to give up. He fired a Kamehameha at Cooler. Right before it hit, Goku teleported behind Cooler and threw a kick at him. Cooler, with his back turned to him, grabbed his leg, swatted the Kamehameha way, then punched Goku several times in the face. Then he threw him with tremendous force to the ground. Goku tried to get back up but couldn't. His aura faded as well as his Super Saiyan 3 form.


	7. Chapter 7: Hope is lost

'Well, so much for you,' Cooler said.

Gohan, Cell, Vegeta and Piccolo were stunned. 'How could my dad have lost?' Gohan said. 'This doesn't make sense!'

'I know,' Piccolo said. 'But that monster is just too powerful. I've never seen anything so strong before.'

Cooler stared at the injured Goku for a moment before flying over to face the rest of them. 'Cell, I see that you're having difficulties here.'

Cell spat on the ground. 'There are three of them. Their attacks are nothing but it is a little inconvenient having to fight three of these pests.'

Vegeta was shaking. He was full of anger for Cell, making a mockery of him and full of fear for Cooler, and his power. He screamed and then was surrounded by a tremendous aura. He lunged at Cooler with all his strength, swinging his right fist at him.

Cooler looked annoyed. He raised his hand and with a flick of his finger, he sent Vegeta crashing into the ground.

A few seconds after Vegeta landed, his glow faded and he returned to base state.

Gohan and Piccolo were terrified. They both got into fighting stances. Cooler laughed at them. 'How sad,' he said. They're still going to fight even though they know that it's pointless.'

'So, now what do we do?' Cell asked.

Cooler thought for a moment, then replied, 'let's go. We'll let them heal and then we'll come back and do this again and again until we get bored. Then we'll kill them. In the meantime, why don't we go around the galaxy and destroy worlds. That ought to pass the time.'

'I like the sound of that,' Cell replied. 'Let's go'

'Hold on,' Cooler said. He raised his hands and fired a beam towards the bodies of Frieza and the Ginyu Force. When the beam hit them, they were surrounded by a warm orange glow, and then they began to stir. Frieza was the first to stand up. He flew up and joined the others. 'Don't die, or get your body destroyed again,' Cooler said to Frieza. 'This is the last time I'll do that. Take my arm, we're leaving.'

'Why,' Frieza asked. 'There are to more of them standing right here. And I want revenge against both of them. The namekian for what he just did to me and the monkey's son for causing me a great deal of humiliation when the dimension between hell opened because of that bizarre creature.'

'Poor Frieza,' Cooler said. 'You brag about your power but you're just an average warrior.'

'WHAT DID YOU SAY!' Frieza yelled.

'Shut up Frieza,' Cell said. 'You know very well that both of us could destroy you simply by looking at you.'

Frieza quieted down after this but looked furious.

'Well we're off,' Cooler said. 'Have fun.' Cell, Frieza and the Ginyu force grabbed his arms and they were gone in a split second.

Gohan returned to base state, hanging his head in humiliation. 'This is bad,' he said. 'What are we going to do?'

'I don't know,' Piccolo replied. But we should take them to Dende so they can get healed.'

Piccolo and Gohan picked up Goku and Vegeta, and then they flew towards the lookout. When they got there Dende quickly healed them. Then Piccolo told them why they were still alive.

Vegeta was outraged. 'They think that they can do this to us? I'll show those bastards that no body messes with the prince of saiyans!'

Everyone ignored Vegeta. 'Listen, we're all tired,' Piccolo said. 'Why don't you go home and get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll think of what we should do.

Everyone but Vegeta agreed with Piccolo. They left the lookout and went home.

Far away, deep within in the mountains, Tien and Choutzu were all finished their day of training. 'I'm tired Tien,' Choutzu said. 'Can we go to sleep now?'

'Sure Choutz-' Tien replied. There was a loud explosion to the North. Tien could feel a monstrous chi heading towards them. 'Choutzu, hide!' He slowly got up to look at what was coming and he saw it. Coming their way was King Cold.


	8. Chapter 8: King Cold vs Tien

A look of terror appeared on Tien's face. _That's Frieza's father_,_ he_ thought._ This is bad. How did he get back? Trunks killed him. _Tien began to sweat. _I'll never be able to take him head on. I need to stall him and hopefully Goku will sense what's going on._ Tien turned to Choutzu. 'Stay here,' he said. 'No matter what happens, don't move.'

Choutzu nodded nervously.

Tien flew out of his hiding spot. King Cold nearly crashed into him. 'What are you?' King Cold asked. 'I haven't met any three eyed humans yet. I see that you can fly. Would you be up for a little exercise?'

'I don't think so,' Tien replied.

'Oh, how unfortunate,' King Cold said. I guess I'll just have to kill you. King Cold raised his finger and shot a Death Beam at Tien.

Before the beam could hit him, Tien raised his hands and shouted, 'Tri-Beam!'

The monstrous yellow blast emerged from his hands, completely engulfing the Death Beam. A worried look appeared on King Cold's face. He raised his arms to block it, but it was too powerful. He was sent smashing into the ground.

Tien stood suspended in the air, anxious for the results of his attack. When the smoke cleared, King Cold was struggling to get up. His armor was shredded and the right side of his chest was covered in blood. 'That was impressive,' he said, coughing. 'I've never seen such a powerful attack before.' He reached into a pocket in what was left of his armor and pulled out a scouter. 'Let's see how strong you are.'

King Cold pressed the red button on it. After a few seconds, he looked furious. '210,000! You're only 210,000! How the hell did you produce such an attack!?' His face was red with anger. He raises his hand and gathered energy, and then he flung it at Tien.

Tien raised his hands again and fired another Tri-Beam. Once again King Cold's attack was engulfed. Before the attack hit him, his scouter went haywire, and then exploded in a violent fashion. Then the Tri-Beam then struck him again.

King Cold could barely stand. All of his armor was demolished. A look of rage was on his face. 'Damn you!' he yelled. 'Damn you to hell, you bastard!'

'I'd say that it's over for you,' Tien said. 'I don't know how you got back here, but leave, or I'll kill you.'

King Cold finally managed to stand. He gave Tien a sadistic smile. 'Don't flatter yourself he said. Right now, I'm using less than one percent of my actual power.'

Tien's heart almost stopped. _That's right, he said. Frieza wasn't using his full power on Namek either, until Goku went Super Saiyan._ Tien was actually scared.

'I'll show you,' King Cold said. He began to concentrate, the he let out a horrible scream. His muscles doubled in size, horns began to protrude from his elbows. His chest increased greatly in size, and the horns on his head stood completely upright. His breathing then began to relax. 'This is my second form,' he said. 'Would you like to try that attack again?'

Tien's veins were on the verge of popping. He screamed and fired another Tri-Beam at King Cold. The Beam hit King Cold dead on. It completely shattered their surroundings.

Tien looked over to see if Choutzu was alright. Indeed he was. Choutzu had cleared the area and was hovering two hundred meters away. 'Choutzu,' Tien yelled. 'Go to the look out and get Piccolo. Tell him what happened. Tell him we need Goku, he'll be able to find him. Hurry!'

Choutzu nodded and was soon gone. Tien turned to see if King Cold was standing. He was gone.

Tien breathed a sigh of relief. He had put almost everything into that last attack. He sat down to rest but was grabbed by a gigantic hand, and then he was thrown into a large boulder. He pulled the debris off him, and then he saw the large silhouette of King Cold standing in front of him.

'That was very impressive,' King Cold said. 'I'd be dead if I was still in my first form. But fortunately, I'm strong enough and fast enough now to dodge that. Now I'll make your death quick.' King Cold raised his foot and brought it down on Tien's head, crushing it and instantly killing him.

'That was an interesting little event,' King Cold said. 'I'll stay in this form incase there are anymore of them. He jumped into the air and flew west.

Little did King Cold know, he was heading for West City, were and extremely angry Vegeta lived. He refused to talk to Bulma and Trunks. He was ashamed and furious at what had happened that day. 'Vegeta,' Bulma said. 'Tell us what happened. You might feel better.'

'Shut up, woman,' Vegeta yelled. 'The last thing I need is you irritating me.'

'Well excuse me,' Bulma said. 'I guess you can make your own dinner tonight.'

'Shut up,' Vegeta said. 'And the chef makes dinner. You never cook.'

'Why is dad in such a bad mood?' Trunks asked.

'Who knows,' Bulma replied. 'He's always like this when he loses a fight. You should have seen him nine years ago. He lost a fight to 18 and he was furious for days.'

'I HEARD THAT!' Vegeta yelled. 'Mind your own business and leave me alone. I'm going to the gravity chamber and neither of you better disturb me!' Vegeta stormed off, leaving Trunks and Bulma alone.

'Should I go train with him?' Trunks asked.

'No,' Bulma replied. 'He's in a pretty bad mood. It's probably best he be left alone.

'Mom,' Trunks said.

'What is it?'

'There's an extremely powerful Chi coming this way. And I don't recognize it.'


	9. Chapter 9: King Cold vs Vegeta

'Are you sure?' Bulma asked.

Trunks nodded his head. 'Yeah, it's pretty big but dad should be able to handle him, if it's a bad guy.'

'Alright, go tell him,' Bulma said.

Trunks ran to the gravity room and knocked. 'Trunks leave me alone,' Vegeta yelled. 'I'm not in the mood for one of your games right now.'

'But dad,' Trunks yelled. 'There's a big Chi coming here and I don't know who it is.'

Vegeta opened the door to the gravity room and grumbled. He concentrated for a moment, and then a surprised look appeared on his face. 'I recognize that Chi,' he said. 'It's Frieza's father.'

Vegeta walked away from Trunks, heading towards the door. 'Where are you going dad?' Trunks called after him.

Vegeta ignored him and went outside, and then he went Super Saiyan.

Meanwhile, King Cold arrived at West City._ This should be fun_ he thought to himself. He raised hi hands and threw a blast towards the city. He smiled as he watched it sail towards the buildings. Before it hit though, it was deflected back. King Cold quickly dodged it but was attacked off guard by an unknown attacker.

King Cold regained his composure and saw Vegeta standing before him. 'Vegeta, I didn't know that you would be on Earth,' King Cold said. 'What brings you here?'

Vegeta ignored his question. 'I see you've transformed,' he said. 'What is this, your second form?'

'Indeed, but you must know all about our transformations. You did after all, fight my son on Namek.

Vegeta laughed. 'That was ages ago. Even Frieza's most powerful form is nothing to us; absolutely nothing. I hope you'll be more challenging than he is.'

'You won't be disappointed,' King Cold replied. 'My first form essentially has the same power and strength as Frieza at full power. Imagine what I'm capable of at one hundred percent.'

'I've heard enough! Vegeta yelled.

'Indeed you have.' King Cold lunged at Vegeta. He threw a punch towards him. Vegeta ducked before the punch collided, and then he grabbed his arm and threw him down towards the ground. King Cold managed to avoid hitting the ground. He flew back into the sky where Vegeta was.

'Is that the best that you can do?' Vegeta asked.

King Cold wasn't pleased at all after that. He threw another punch at Vegeta. When he dodged it, King Cold threw a kick at him. Vegeta side stepped it, and then he stuck his leg out behind King Cold's knee, tripping him. Vegeta elbowed King Cold in the chest, sending him crashing down into the ground.

'I see that you're strong,' King Cold said. 'You're stronger than this form for sure. But shall we take it up a notch?' King Cold's eyes began to get bloodshot, and then he let out a hideous groan. The back of his head began to extend. Then another set of horns grew on it. A smaller set of horns also grew above the ones on his elbows. His shoulders pointed outwards and his arms extended half a foot. 'This is my third form,' he said. 'Shall we continue?'

King Cold threw a bombardment of punches at Vegeta. Each one was blocked. Vegeta sent a kick towards King Cold's midsection. His leg was grabbed and he was thrown towards a building. Vegeta avoided hitting it. He raised his hands and shouted, 'Big Bang attack!'

A giant sphere of Chi gathered in front of his hands. Vegeta screamed and the attack shot towards King Cold. The blast hit him and he crashed into the ground, barely undamaged. Vegeta got frustrated. 'This will take forever,' he yelled.'

King Cold sensed his frustration. 'Indeed it will,' he replied. 'So how about I transform again and end it?'

Vegeta suddenly smiled. 'That's okay,' he said. 'Up until now, I've only been toying with you.' He screamed and transformed into Super Saiyan 2. 'Now, you're finished,' he said laughing. Vegeta lunged at King Cold. He bombarded him with an onslaught of attacks. When he finished, King Cold was kneeling over, throwing up blood. 'That's just a sample of my full power,' he said. 'Now transform so I can see yours.'

King Cold smiled, 'you're an idiot,' he said. 'But I will take you up on your offer. Watch closely. I've never had to do this before. King Cold managed to get on to his feet. He screamed and his entire body turned purple. It looked as though it was covered in some kind of crystal. Then it cracked and King Cold emerged in his fourth form.

He was almost identical to Frieza except the horns on his elbows and head were still there, his chest and shoulders were more similar to Cooler's and he was several feet taller than Frieza. His eyes were a lot more curved and menacing than Frieza's eyes. He also had large fangs protruding out of his mouth.

'This is my forth form,' King Cold said in a very deep voice. 'I'm sure you have noticed that it's similar to Frieza's forth form.'

'This won't help you,' Vegeta said smiling.

'We'll see about that.' King Cold moved with super speed behind Vegeta. He brought his fist crashing down towards Vegeta's back. Before it hit though, Vegeta vanished. King Cold stood there stunned. He looked around trying to find him. Then he felt a finger tap his back. He looked behind his shoulder and was greeted by Vegeta's fist.

King Cold was sent hurling into a skyscraper. The entire building crashed down upon him. 'Ooops,' Vegeta said. 'Oh well, we'll be using the Dragon Balls anyway so I guess it doesn't matter if a few humans die.

King Cold flew out of the debris. 'Damn you to hell!' he yelled. 'I'm going to make you pay for that!'

'Sure you are,' Vegeta said sarcastically. 'May I ask how?'

'No more games,' King Cold yelled. 'Face my full power!' King Cold's muscles tripled in size, and he was surrounded by an electric aura. 'Let's see how you handle this!' King Cold raised his arm and extended one finger. A giant black ball of energy appeared above it. As the ball grew in size, a purple electric aura began to surround it. 'Now you will die!' King Cold yelled.

He threw the Death Ball at Vegeta. A worried look appeared on Vegeta's face._ The power behind that is incredible_ Vegeta thought._ I can't block it._


	10. Chapter 10: Majin and the Saiyan

He stuck his hands out to stop it anyways. The ball collided with his hands, almost crushing his muscles. His nerves screamed but he still pushed. He was in excruciating agony. His veins were on the verge of popping; but then, the tension he felt was gone.

Vegeta looked over and saw another figure pushing against the Death Ball. He could barely make out who it was, but he could tell from the fat, round shape he had. 'Buu,' Vegeta yelled. 'Is that you?'

'Yeah it's Buu,' Buu replied. 'Buu here to save day!'

'How did you know this was happening?' Vegeta asked, still pushing against it but with less effort.

'Buu was flying for play, then saw building go boom. Buu then saw Vegerat and came to see if Vegerat is okay.'

'That's very kind of you, BUT MY NAME IS VEGETA!'

'Oh, Buu make a boo boo.'

'Never mind,' Vegeta said, gritting his teeth. 'Just help me deflect this.'

They both pushed as hard as they could. They forced the attack backwards, and then they flung it into space.

'What! How could you deflect that?' King Cold yelled. 'Hey wait,' he said, eyeing Buu. 'Who's the fat blob?'

Buu got mad. 'Me no fat! You fat, stupid and ugly!' Buu charged towards King Cold, punching him in the jaw. Buu kicked him in the stomach, and then clenched both hands together and brought them down on King Cold's head.

King Cold was hurling towards the ground. He crashed down upon the debris of the building.

'Now you go BYE, BYE, BYE! Buu roared. He raised his arms and rapidly fired blast of Chi towards him. Vegeta joined Buu. The continual bombardment of attacks caused an earthquake. Buildings in the area began to shake violently.

They ceased their attack after another three minutes. Vegeta was breathing heavily, wiping the sweat of his face, while Buu danced around in the air. The smoke from their attacks began to clear. King Cold was lying in all the debris, not moving. 'Come on,' Vegeta said. 'Let's see if he's dead.'

'But he already dead,' Buu said. 'He has halo.'

'Then let's see if we've destroyed his body!' Vegeta replied, annoyed.

They dropped down to the ground. Vegeta climbed through the ruble to the body. He checked his pulse. 'Nothing,' Vegeta said. 'He's gone.' He grabbed the body and threw it up in the air, and then he stuck his arm out; his palm facing the flying body. With his fingers outstretched, he yelled, 'Big Bang attack!'

The blue energy emerged from his hands, and shot straight towards the body. When it hit, a violent explosion was created, and then the body was gone.

'Good riddance,' Vegeta said.

Meanwhile, Choutzu was speeding towards the sanctuary. He was scarred out of his wits, almost on the verge of tears. He was almost there when he was intercepted. He heard a deep voice call his name. He turned around and saw Piccolo, hovering behind him. 'Piccolo,' Choutzu said, overjoyed. 'You must come quickly! There's a monster Tien's fighting.'

'I know,' Piccolo said. 'Don't worry though, its dead.'

'Really,' Choutzu asked excitedly. 'Then Tien did it!'

'I'm afraid not. It was Vegeta and Majin Buu who killed it.'

'What do you mean? Where is Tien?'

'Come back to the lookout. I'll explain it there.'

Choutzu followed him, his happiness that the monster Tien saw was destroyed began to fade.

Back in West City, Vegeta and Buu were sitting at a table with Bulma and Trunks. They had just finished telling them the story. 'Wow,' Trunks said. 'So Frieza's father was that strong.'

'It appears so,' Vegeta replied. 'Thank god he wasn't in that form when he came to Earth. Trunks would have been slaughtered.'

Trunks was really confused.

'So, now what are you going to do?' Bulma asked. 'Are you just going to wait until the rest of them come back?'

'We can't do that,' Vegeta said. 'We need to train somehow. But there's no telling how long we have. It's impossible to get stronger in only a few days. Damnit, I wish the Room of Spirit and Time would allow you to spent more than two years in it.'

'Dad,' Trunks said. 'Maybe me and Goten could train in there? We've only spent a week in there. We could get a lot stronger and then fuse.'

Vegeta looked at Trunks, considering his offer, and then said 'no. I want to be the one who kills them.'

'Vegeta, stop letting your stupid ego take over,' Bulma said. 'That's a great idea Trunks. You go fly over to Goku's house right now to get Goten, and then you start training. And if Vegeta has any complaints, he can talk to me.'

'Alright,' Trunks said. 'Thanks mom!' Trunks got up and ran out of the house. He flew into the air and was soon gone.

'Damn you Bulma,' Vegeta said. 'Why can't you ever understand the pride of a warrior?'

Buu laughed. 'Vegerat lost a battle with his wife.' Buu laughed again. Completely ignoring Vegeta and the loathsome look he was giving him.

Back on the lookout, Choutzu was in tears. Piccolo had just finished telling him what had happened. 'Stop crying,' he said. 'The Dragon Balls will revive Tien. This is a god's sanctuary. There is no place for crying here.'

'Go easy on him,' Dende said. 'He just lost his best friend. It's still upsetting even if you know he'll be back.'

Piccolo nodded. 'Trunks and Goten will be here soon. I hope Gotenks will be able to get strong enough to defeat these foes.'


	11. Chapter 11: Preparations

As they talked on the Lookout, Trunks was arriving at Goku's house. He knocked on the door. After several seconds Goku opened it. 'Hey Trunks,' he said. 'What brings you here?'

'Where's Goten?' Trunks asked. 'We're going to go back into the Room of something to train again.'

Goku face lit up. 'Hey that's a great idea,' he said. 'I'll go get him.'

Minutes later, Goku returned to the door with a sleepy Goten. 'Hey Goten,' Trunks said. 'We're going to train again and get our Super Gotenks incredibly strong, even stronger than the bad guys.'

A big smiled appeared on Goten's face. 'Yeah, let's do it!'

'Take my hand,' Goku said. 'I'll teleport you there.'

'Shouldn't we tell mom first,' Goten asked.

'Nah, she'll be fine with it. I'll tell her later.'

Goten and Trunks grabbed Goku's hand. He concentrated on Piccolo's Chi and in a split second, they were on the lookout. 'Hey Piccolo,' Goku said. 'They're going to train again inside the Room of Spirit and Time.'

'I know,' Piccolo replied. 'Come on, there's no time to lose. I'll take them there this instant.'

'No fooling around,' Goku said to them. 'Just train as hard as you can,'

'Don't worry,' Trunks said. 'We know what we're doing.' Piccolo then led them inside the palace and to the door of the room.

Piccolo soon returned to the top of the lookout. 'Do you think that they'll get strong enough,' Piccolo asked. 'This is a gamble we're taking. We should find a few backup plans incase this fails.'

'You're right,' replied Goku. 'I've been thinking and I think it's a good idea that I take Dende to King Kai's.'

Dende was surprised by what Goku suggested. 'But why?' he asked.

'We'll need the Dragon Balls, and there's no telling when they'll come back here. If you get killed, then the Dragon Balls are gone. It would be best if you stayed in a safe place.'

'But master Dende can't leave,' Mr. Popo protested. 'Earth needs their Kami-Sama.'

'He's right, Mr. Popo,' Dende said. 'Earth needs the Dragon Balls and it is best that I'm safe.'

'Come one, Dende,' Goku said. 'I'll take you to King Kai now.'

Dende said good bye to Mr. Popo and Piccolo, and then he put his hand on Goku's shoulder and they were gone. Within the second, they were standing on King Kai's new planet. It was very similar to his old one, except that it was much larger. Goku saw King Kai's red collectors car in the drive way. They proceeded inside when they were greeted by Bubbles. The monkey danced around them and then went to sleep.

'What was that all about?' Dende asked.

'Oh that's Bubbles. He's great. Wait here, I'm going to go find King Kai.' Goku opened the door to the house and went inside. He heard music blaring from one of the rooms. Goku looked through the walkway and saw King Kai, with his back turned to him, dancing with a microphone in his hands. Goku went to inform him that he was there, but stopped when he started singing in a terrible, out of key voice.

He sang: "_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something, I want to hold your hand, __oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man, and please, say to me, you'll let me hold your hand_!"

He tried to hold the note but failed miserably. He fell to the ground gasping for breath. 'Are you okay, King Kai,' Goku asked.

King Kai turned his head and screamed. 'GOKU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?'

Goku scratched his head and laughed. 'Watching a bad concert by the looks of it,' he said.

King Kai's face was pure red, 'Why are you here?' he asked as he turned his karaoke machine off.

Goku told him the story of what had recently transpired.

'Ah, I see,' King Kai said. 'Yes, I am aware of the person who broke into the fountain.'

'What fountain?'

'I'm not aware of the details. I only know of its existence. Every Kai has been working hard to try and find a weakness for him.'

'I'm confused,' Goku said. 'But would someone who's working hard be singing on a karaoke machine?'

'I WAS TAKING A BREAK!' King Kai tried to catch his breath. 'You know, if anyone else just barged in here, they'd be sent to Hell. I don't know why you think that you can just intrude.'

'Tell me about this fountain,' Goku requested.

'I told you, I don't know the details of it. I only know that if someone touches or drinks the water, their strength will increase ten thousand fold.'

'Why was this fountain in Hell?'

'I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW!'

'Okay, okay. Come outside and I'll introduce you to Dende.' Goku led King Kai to Dende. After making King Kai agree to let Dende stay there, he teleported back to the Lookout.

'So, I assume that Dende will now remain in Heaven with the Lord of Worlds,' Piccolo said.

'Yep,' replied Goku. 'How long has it been since the kids went inside the room?

'A little over forty minutes.' Piccolo said.

As they talked, destruction raged across the Galaxy.

On a planet that was home to an advanced civilization, Cooler and Cell were ravaging the cities, and destroying everything around them.

They laughed as they destroyed. This was the seventy first civilization that they had ravaged. Frieza and the Ginyu Force were racing them to one hundred and were losing badly.

'Oh, this is fun,' Cell said. 'I don't know why, but it just is.'

'Probably because you have Frieza's DNA in you,' Cooler replied. 'He loves to destroy worlds, as do I. Let's finish up with this planet and move on.'

'Agreed,' Cell said. He brought his hands together and fired a Kamehameha straight at the planet. There was a tremendous explosion and the planet was gone. Cooler and Cell floated there in space, laughing, and then, they teleported to their next destination.


	12. Chapter 12: Destroy 100 Planets

They teleported to a lush tropical planet, filled with wildlife and oceans. 'What a beautiful world,' Cell said. 'Do you really want to destroy it?'

'Well, I don't know,' Cooler replied. 'This planet could be an excellent profit. Let's set out and destroy the cities.'

The two of them flew into the sky, soon arriving at a large city, towering with skyscrapers. They landed on a road and took in the sights. 'Nice place,' Cell said.

An alien with teal skin, four arms and a long face the drooped down to his chest walked up to them. 'Who are you two?' he asked.

'We're the two most powerful beings in the universe,' Cooler replied. 'Now how would you like to die?'

The alien was surprised for a moment but then laughed. 'You two, take us all? I'll tell you that we are one of the most powerful species in the galaxy! The average power level of our kind is over four thousand.

Cell and Cooler looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. 'Do you have a scouter?' Cooler asked.

'Why, yes I do,' the alien replied. Before he took it out, he shouted, 'hey everyone, some aliens think that they can fight us!'

A crowd of them began to form around Cooler and Cell. They could hear muttering of intrigue and muttering of laughter. 'Now,' the alien said, 'let's see what your power level is.' He took a scouter out of his vest and placed it on his left ear.

'Watch this,' Cell said to Cooler. 'I'm going to have some fun. Hey,' he said, to the alien, 'Measure my strength first.'

The alien pressed the red button on the side, and then he laughed. You're only five hundred. You're nothing!'

'Oh is that right,' Cell said. He focused, trying not to raise his strength to much. 'What is it now?'

'It's only two thousand. Your strength is laughable. Go away and don't bother us again.'

'This is stupid,' Cooler said. 'Just get this over with.'

'Fine,' Cell replied. He focused again, this time, raising his power significantly.'

'The alien gasped. 'You're Thirty eight thousand! That's impossible. No, this can't be true!'

Cell laughed. Then he raised it even further.

The alien screamed. 'His power level is over three hundred thousand. Kill them!' All the aliens raised their hands and fired an onslaught of attacks towards Cell and Cooler. They flew into the sky, and deflected all the blasts simply by waving their hands.'

'Three hundred thousand is nothing,' Cooler said. 'Our real power measures well into the billions, even the hundreds of billions.'

The alien's scouter broke instantly. Cell then looked at him. He widened his eyes and the alien exploded. The two of them flew into the air and destroyed everything in sight. After five minutes, the whole planet was decimated, and then destroyed by Cooler.

The two of them stood there in space, where the planet once was, and within the hour, they had destroyed twenty eight more planets. 'Well,' Cooler said, 'that's one hundred planets down. Let's see how many Frieza has done.'

Both of them teleported to the planet Frieza was on, which was a planet surrounded by desert. Frieza was shocked to see them. 'What are you doing here? How many planets have you destroyed?'

'I guess that means we won,' Cooler said. 'How many planets have you done?'

'Twelve,' Frieza said outraged, 'I can't teleport like you two. And the Ginyu Force is still on the first planet. We couldn't destroy it or else they wouldn't be able to breath!'

Cooler and Cell were roaring with laughter, and Frieza was rived with rage.

The laughter soon died down. 'We'll go get them, and then we'll go back to Earth,' Cooler said. 'I wonder if anything will be different this time. I'm looking forward to it.'

Back on Earth, Goku was sitting on top of the Lookout with Piccolo and Mr. Popo. He had just returned from his house, where he had received a very bad session of verbal abuse from his wife, for letting their son train without asking. 'How long have they been in there for,' Goku asked.

'A little over five hours,' Piccolo replied.

'I'm going to go and collect the Dragon Balls,' Goku said. 'There's no telling when they'll be back and we don't want one of the balls to get destroyed.'

Piccolo nodded his approval and Goku was gone. He had teleported to the Capsule Corporation.

'What are you doing here, Kakarot?' a surprised Vegeta asked.

'I'm here for the Dragon Radar. Oh, and by the way, Trunks and Goten are training in the Room of Spirit and Time.'

Vegeta grumbled something under his breath and said no more about it. 'Bulma's down the hall. She'll give you the radar.'

Goku walked down and told Bulma that Trunks and Goten were training. Then he left and flew towards the location of the first Dragon Ball. Soon he had gathered all seven and they were safely stored away on the Lookout.

'How long has it been now?' Goku asked.

'Six hours,' Piccolo said. 'They should have gained a significant amount of strength by now.'

'Yeah, I hope so. They're our only hope. Hey, I've been meaning to ask, what was up with Frieza's father? How was he able to stand up against Vegeta in the second Super Saiyan form?'

'It appears that his father's primary form is stronger than Frieza's power was at 100. He had the same number of transformations as Frieza, thus his strength was incredible at full power. It's a good thing that he wasn't in such a form when he came to Earth with Frieza all those years ago. Trunks wouldn't have stood a chance-'

His words were interrupted by a massive tremor to the south. 'They're back!' Goku yelled. 'Piccolo, go get Goten and Trunks!'


	13. Chapter 13: Gotenks vs Cooler

Piccolo rushed into the palace, and within thirty seconds, he emerged dragging Goten and Trunks. 'What's going on?' Trunks asked. 'Is it time to fight?'

'Yes,' Goku said. 'Fuse immediately.'

The two of them stood apart from each other and performed the fusion dance. A brilliant flash of light sparked, and when it faded, Gotenks stood where they were.

'Excellent.' Piccolo said. 'Now turn Super Saiyan.'

'No need,' Gotenks said. 'This is enough.'

'You made the same mistake last time,' Piccolo yelled. 'Turn Super Saiyan or else!'

'I told you, there's no need. This is enough.'

'Gotenks, come here,' Goku said. 'I want you to punch me as hard as you can.' Goku went Super Saiyan and walked over to him.

'Are you sure?' Gotenks asked.

'Yes'

'Well okay, here it goes. Don't blame me if I kill you.' Gotenks launched a punch at Goku. Goku raised his hand, grabbed Gotenks' arm and effortlessly flung him over his head. He landed with a thud on the palace's wall.

'You see,' Goku said. 'You need to transform and stop being stubborn.' Goku returned to his base state.

'Fine,' Gotenks whined. He concentrated and then his eyebrows disappeared and his hair grew out to his waist.

'Wait,' Piccolo said. 'You can only hold that form for a limited time.'

'Not anymore,' Gotenks replied. 'Thanks to my training, I can now hold this form for the whole thirty minutes. Now, it's time to kick some ass.'

Gotenks jumped into the air and was gone.

'That's weird,' Goku said.

'What is?'

'I never say those kinds of words around Goten. Trunks must have heard it from Vegeta. But anyways, I better go with him. I don't think he can handle all of them. Go and get Gohan and Vegeta. We'll need their help.'

Piccolo nodded and then they both flew their separate ways. Goku went after Gotenks, and Piccolo went to West City.

Goku was had caught up to Gotenks and was following him. 'What are you doing here,' Gotenks asked. 'I can handle them myself.'

'I'm just here to watch. Keep flying.'

They soon arrived at a city that was completely decimated. They could see Cooler and Cell in his Oozaru form suspended in the air, as if they were waiting for them. A giant power ball was also looming in the sky. 'Look who finally showed,' Cooler said. 'Hey, who's the kid?'

This kid,' Goku said, 'is going to be your downfall. Go Gotenks; show them what you can do.'

'With pleasure,' Gotenks replied. 'Alright mister, you've had your fun. Now prepare to face the wrath of Gotenks!' He posed to signal that the battle was on.

'What is this ridiculousness,' Cooler asked. 'Is this a Super Saiyan or a dancer?'

'That's it!' Gotenks yelled. 'It's time for you to die!'

Gotenks lunged towards Cooler and threw a kick at him, it struck him in the gut and sent him hurling through the air. Cooler regained his composure but was stunned. He raised his hand and fired a Death Beam at Gotenks. He dodged it but Cooler moved behind him at incredible speed, and kneed him in the back.

Gotenks was forced through the air but flew back towards Cooler. The two of them exchanged countless blows before Cooler hit Gotenks in the chin with an uppercut. 'That's it,' Gotenks yelled as he massaged his jaw. 'No more mister nice guy.' He hunched forwards and opened his mouth. Several ghosts emerged from it. 'Now,' he yelled, 'Super Ghost Kamikaze attack! Go ghost one.'

One of the ghost lunged for Cooler, with its arms outstretched. Cooler raised him arm and punched at it. When the punch collided, the ghost exploded and blew Cooler's arms off.

'What the hell was that!?' Cooler yelled, grabbing where his arm had been blown off.

'Oh yeah,' Gotenks laughed. 'We win.'

'Hardly, he replied.' Cooler's arm grew back instantly. 'And I suggest you watch the attacks you use against me.' Cooler opened his mouth and three ghosts emerged. 'But I must say, once you know what this attack does, it's useless.' Cooler fired a beam at each of the ghosts and they exploded. 'Now, let's continue.'

'Fine,' Gotenks said. 'Full power!' He dove at Cooler, kicking him in the face. Then he flew behind him and kicked him in the spine. He grabbed his leg and threw him into a ruined building.

Goku and Cell watched the fight, amazed at how even they were. 'So,' Cell said. 'Are you up for a rematch?'

'Why not?' Goku said. He went Super Saiyan 3 and stood ready to fight. Before they could though, Piccolo had arrived with Gohan and Vegeta. 'We're here Kakarot,' Vegeta said, 'even though I don't want to be. How are they doing?'

'Look for yourself,' Goku said, 'they're practically even.'

Indeed they were. As they exchanged blows, the ground shook from their power. Cooler stopped for a moment and wiped the blood of his face. 'You're powerful,' he said to Gotenks, 'but I'm getting bored. It's time to end this.'

'Oh and how are you going to do that?' Gotenks asked.

'Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I've only been using thirty percent of my power so far. It's time I crank it up to fifty.'

'Did you hear that!?' Piccolo yelled, 'if he isn't bluffing, 'it's the end of us all!'

'We have to help him,' Goku yelled. 'Let's go!'

Gohan and Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and flew towards Cooler.

'Oh, no you don't,' Cell yelled. He reached for the closest person to him, which was Vegeta. Cell began to pummel him as the other three surrounded Cooler.

'You're not going to defeat all of us,' Goku said.

'That's where you're wrong,' Cooler said. 'I am.' He disappeared and reappeared behind Gotenks. Gotenks looked behind himself but before he could attack him, Cooler had grabbed his neck, and snapped it.

Gotenks' body fell to the ground with a thud. After it fell, the fusion wore off and there was Trunks and Goten, lying there with their necks broken.

'That's it, you're dead!' Goku screamed.

'I'm afraid I'm already dead,' Cooler said mockingly. 'Cell, how's Vegeta?'

'He's also dead,' Cell replied. He opened his giant hand and out fell Vegeta's corpse.

'I don't see any need to continue this,' Cooler said to the three of them. 'Goodbye.' Cooler pointed his outstretched hand towards the Earth. A giant blast was fired and Cell and Cooler immediately teleported.

'No,' Goku yelled. 'Take my hand quick!'

The three of them also vanished. The next second, there was a horrendous explosion, and the Earth was gone.


	14. Chapter 14: New Namek

King Kai stood in the grass fields on his planet, right next to his home. He was viewing the catastrophe through his antenna. He shuddered as he saw what was left of the Earth float in ruin. _But where did Goku go _he thought. His thoughts were answered instantly as Goku appeared behind him, holding onto Piccolo and Gohan. 'Goku,' King Kai yelled. 'You're alive!'

Goku was lost for words. 'Everyone's dead,' he yelled. 'There's no hope.'

Dende came out of the house. 'What happened?' he asked.

'The whole world is gone,' Goku replied. 'We're all that's left.'

Dende was in shock. He looked down ashamed that the Earth was gone. 'But there's always Namek,' he said.

'I know,' Goku said. 'But the shock of it is so traumatic. Still, there's no time to lose. I'll go to Namek and bring the Namekians here along with their Dragon Balls. We'll summon their Dragon when we've defeated Cooler and Cell.

'You could ask me first before you bring a couple hundred Namekians here,' King Kai said. 'But don't worry, it is fine. I do have a question for one of you though.' He turned to Gohan. 'You had your latent power drawn out by the Supreme Lord of Lords two years ago. What happened to it? You were transforming into a Super Saiyan while you fought, but the Elder Kai told you that you didn't need to.'

'I don't know what happened,' Gohan replied. 'About a month after Majin Buu died, the power just vanished. I really can't explain it'

'That's very odd,' King Kai said. 'Perhaps you can go and ask him why. I'm sure that the Supreme Kai won't mind at all if you visit them.'

Goku suddenly jumped. 'Of course,' he said. 'We could get a pair of the Fusion Earrings from them as well. If we fuse, Gohan, we could actually be strong enough to defeat them.'

Excitement was in the air. There was now hope. 'Alright,' Goku said. 'I'll go and bring all the Namekians and their Dragon Balls here.'

'Wait,' Gohan said. 'Why do we need to bring the Namekians here?'

'Muri, the new Great Elder, created the Namekian Dragon Balls,' Dende said. 'Like the Earth's set, they'll disappear if the creator dies. Cooler might destroy New Namek if he reaches it. And there's no point for anymore loss of life. We may as well bring them all here to avoid it.'

Goku nodded. 'Yep, that's why. Alright, I'm off.' He raised his outstretched index and middle finger to his forehead and vanished.

He arrived momentarily in a Namekian Village. They were startled by his appearance. An older Namekian walked forwards to greet Goku. 'I am the elder of this Village,' he said. 'Why have you come here?'

'Well,' Goku said. 'My name is Son Goku and I come from Earth.'

'Oh yes,' The Elder said. 'We remember you. You are always welcome to Namek.'

'Thanks,' Goku said. 'But there's a reason why I've come. Where is Muri, the Great Elder?'

'He lives in a village to the North,' the Elder said. 'I can take you to him.'

'Thanks,' Goku said. 'But I need to tell you something first.' He explained to the Namekians what had transpired over the last few days. When he finished his story, they were all shocked, some even terrified. They had no hesitation with Goku when he told them that he was taking them to King Kai's planet.

Soon, Goku had transported every Namekian in the village to King Kai's planet, and he had also been given that Village's Dragon Ball. He left the Ball in King Kai's house and returned to Namek. He soon found the Great Elder and explained the situation. Within the hour, every Namekian was safe on King Kai's planet and all seven of their Dragon Balls were stored away safely.

'Alright,' Goku said. 'Now that that's done, me and Gohan are off to the Supreme Kai's planet. Gohan grabbed Goku's hand and they teleported.

They arrived at the lush, green world of the Supreme Kai. 'Goku, Gohan,' yelled a familiar voice.'

They turned around and saw Kibitokai running towards them. 'Hey,' Goku said. 'I see you're still fused.'

'Yes, well, there really is nothing I can do about it. But it's not important. We know what's going on. Follow me, the Elder Kai wishes to speak with you.'

They followed Kibitokai to a small palace beside a river. 'He's in there,' Kibitokai said. 'Just go on in-'

Old Kai came bursting through the door. He had a furious look on his face. 'You stupid idiot!' he yelled. 'Do you have any idea how dumb you are?'

'Who are you talking to?' Goku asked.

'That one,' Old Kai yelled. He was pointing at Gohan.

'Me, what have I done?' a confused Gohan asked.

'_What have I done_,' Old Kai said mockingly. 'I assume losing your latent powers because of laziness doesn't mean anything.'

'Hey,' Gohan yelled. 'I didn't do anything. The power just vanished one day.'

'That's because you were supposed to meditate for a half an hour a day to stabilize the power. You didn't and it wasn't able to remain unlocked and returned to the dormant state.'

'You never told me I had to do that.'

'It's common sense. I shouldn't have to tell you-'

'People please,' Goku said. 'This arguing is pointless. We have a crisis on our hands. There is no time for petty squabbles. Can you unlock his latent power again?'

'Of course I can,' Old Kai replied. 'I'm not sure if I will though.'

Gohan got angry. 'JUST DO IT!' he yelled.

Old Kai looked terrified. 'Yes sir. And I can do it in only an hour. There is no need for another ritual and you've already had it unlocked so the time is reduced greatly.'

Gohan and Old Kai sat down. Old Kai raised his hands and pointed his palms towards Gohan. As the worked on unlocking Gohan's hidden power, Goku had some questions for Kibitokai.

'I know it's a silly question, but did anybody survive the explosion? Wait, what am I saying? Even if they did, they wouldn't be able to breath.'

'I really don't know,' Kibitokai said.

Old Kai overheard them and yelled. 'It's not a stupid question. Someone actually did survive and they're still alive.'

'Really,' Goku exclaimed. 'Who was it?'

'It was the fat pink guy.'

'Buu survived. Of course, he can regenerate from even the smallest particles. Where is he now?'

'He's on a reddish planet in your solar system. He was going to go to another one that was around the same size of Earth but it was much too hot so he went to the red one instead.'

'Is the air on this red planet breathable?' Goku asked.

Kibitokai responded instead. 'I don't think that you'll be able to breath on it. But I can. I can teleport to any planet so I'll go get Buu and bring him here.'

Kibitokai vanished and reappeared in thirty seconds with Buu.


	15. Chapter 15: Fountain of Kanarool

'Buu,' Goku exclaimed. 'Welcome.'

'Hey.' Buu said. 'Buu was at dinner and big light took it away. I think it was an explosion. Buu went to nearest world but too hot. Melted Buu's leg. So Buu went to this other world. It cold but was good. But Buu here now. What do we do?'

'I need to talk to the Supreme Kai here. I have a few questions I need to ask him. You can go fly around if you want.'

'That okay. Buu take nap.' Buu laid down on the ground and instantly fell asleep.

'Listen,' Goku said to Kibitokai. 'I need to ask you something-'

'Buu awake now. Buu sleep six seconds. New record. Buu go play now.' He jumped up in the air and began to fly in circles.

'As I was saying,' Goku said. 'I need to ask you something.'

'What is it?' Kibitokai asked.

'The North Kai told me that Cooler got his power from some magical fountain. Do you know anything about it?'

'Yes I do,' Kibitokai said. Of course I know anything about it. I know everything about it. Let me tell you a story. Long ago, billions of years ago in fact, there was a powerful warrior who was also a very powerful sorcerer. His name was Neference Kanarool and he was from the East Galaxy. He was considered to be very powerful, of course, he's nothing compared to you. But even though he was one of the most powerful warriors in his galaxy, he longed to be the most powerful warrior in the universe. He created a magical fountain that would take the power from those that he killed, and turn it into water. Over the years, Kanarool killed thousands of warriors, and their energy was converted and put into the fountain.'

'Wait,' Goku said, 'I'm confused. When he killed someone, did he get stronger also?'

'No. He was only able to absorb all this energy once in his life. He needed to gather up as much energy as possible, then he would have submerged himself in the water and he would have become what Cooler is today.'

'So why did he never use it?'

'He became obsessed. He kept killing warriors even after he had more than enough power. Eventually, the gods became aware of his activities. The Supreme Lord of Lords himself went to Kanarool's planet. There he killed Kanarool, but the fountain was too powerful to destroy. The Lord of Lords were so worried that someone might find out about it and try to take the power for themselves. So they hid it in the one place no one would ever look in. Hell.'

'Is the fountain still there?'

'No. Cooler managed to destroy it after he obtained the power. Either the fountain lost its strength after Cooler took it, or Cooler was simply strong enough. Cooler destroyed it because he didn't want to share it, but he didn't know that once someone takes the power, it's just a plain old fountain.'

'Wow,' Goku said. 'That's amazing. But there's something else I need to ask you. Do you really think that Gohan can defeat Cooler with his potential power? When Buu absorbed Gotenks, Gohan was overwhelmed, and Cooler is far stronger than Buu ever was.'

'Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?'

'Yes. We need the Potara. Do you have another set?'

'I don't, but the Elder Kai might.'

'Hey!' Goku yelled at the Old Kai.

'Hey yourself!' Old Kai yelled. 'We're busy here. Do you want his power unlocked or not.'

'Do you have anymore Potara sets?'

'Oh. I might or I might not. I won't tell you until you say sorry for breaking the other two sets.'

Goku sighed. 'Alright I'm sorry. Now do you have another set?'

'I'm glad you asked,' Old Kai said. 'I have something even better.'  
Across the galaxy, Frieza and the Ginyu Force waited for the return of Cell and Cooler. They eventually arrived. 'How did it go?' Frieza asked.

'Splendid,' Cooler said. 'It's a good thing you didn't come though. You'd have needed an extra set of diapers.'

Cell and Cooler burst into laughter while Frieza stood there, Enraged. 'WHAT DID YOU SAY?' Frieza roared. He fired a blast of energy at Cooler. It was swatted away with no effort.

'Don't do that again or I'll eliminate you. But enough of this. Earth is gone, and they're all dead. Rejoice, for the universe now belongs to us. For a celebration, let's play, destroy one hundred planets.'


	16. Chapter 16: Unleash the Votara

Back on the Supreme Kai's sanctuary, Old Kai continued to unlock Gohan's latent power, while he explained his secret weapon to Goku. 'What I have is something called Votara earrings,' he said. 'They work just like the Potara, except that they are far more powerful. But you must be strong enough to handle them, or they will kill you. And if you're already dead, they will obliterate your body.'

'Really,' Goku exclaimed. 'But surly I must be strong enough.'

'I'm sorry,' Old Kai said. 'But I really doubt that. Let me finish unlocking your son's power and then I'll explain the rest.'

The remainder of the hour slowly went by. Goku was anxious to hear the remainder of what Old Kai had to say. But he knew that he needed to let him concentrate to bring out all of Gohan's power.

Eventually the hour was done. 'It's finished,' Old Kai said. 'You know what to do now.'

'Thank you,' Gohan said. He stood up and gathered his entire Chi, and then he screamed and was silent. The power came pouring through him once again. 'Now please finish telling us about the Votara.' He asked as he calmed his breathing down.

They all gathered around while Old Kai spoke. 'The Votara is a secret that is only entrusted to the Great Lord of Lords. No other being is allowed to know about them. I don't see why though. Even the most powerful warriors who have been chosen to wear them have died instantly. Gohan should have no trouble though. The power that has been brought out of him should be enough. It's you I'm worried about though,' he said turning to Goku. 'I don't know if you'll be strong enough, and from what I've seen, probably not.

'So why do we take this chance?' Goku asked. 'Why don't we use a Potara instead?'

'Because even the almighty Potara isn't enough to defeat the full power of Cooler,' Old Kai replied. 'But the Votara should.'

'What if I transform into a Super Saiyan when we fuse?' Surly the third form of Super Saiyan will be enough.'

'There is a chance that it might,' Old Kai said. 'But it will be too much of a strain on you two. Your life span will only be a few years.'

'We'll have to do it,' Goku said. 'The fate of the universe is at stake. We shall sacrifice ourselves if we must.'

'There will be no need,' Gohan said. Why don't we just ask the Namekian Dragon to separate us?'

'Yes,' Goku exclaimed. 'Gohan, you're a genius.'

'No!' Old Kai yelled. 'No Dragon Balls. No using them.'

Everyone ignored Old Kai's ranting. 'Will we be in the third Super Saiyan form when we fuse?' Goku asked.

'No,' Old Kai said. 'You'll be in Gohan's form. His form is more powerful so it will overcome yours. You will also be unable to transform into a Super Saiyan, although you won't need to.'

'I figured that,' Goku said. 'But there's no time to lose. Give us the Votara so we can fuse. Hey, that rhymes.'

'That's another problem. 'Even if you're strong enough, there is a certain requirement for it to work.'

'What do you mean?' Gohan asked.

Old Kai reached into a pocket in his robes, and then pulled a small case out. 'Look,' he said. He opened it up and inside was two earrings identical to the Potara, except one was green and the other was yellow. The green one goes on the stronger being, while the yellow one goes on the faster being. The Fusion won't work if one of you is both stronger and faster.'

'Well it is obvious that Gohan is now stronger, but I still think that I'm faster. What do you think Gohan?'

'It's worth a try,' Gohan replied. 'Let's do it.'

Goku turned to Kibitokai. 'If this fails, go to the planet of the North Kai. The Namekian Dragon Balls are on his planet. Revive us and we'll try again with the regular Potaras.'

Kibitokai nodded. Then Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan third level. He took the yellow earring and put it on his left ear. Gohan took the green one. He sighed and then placed it on his right ear. The two of them weren't brought together like the Potara. Instead, they just stood there.

'Umm, what's going on,' Goku asked.

'Wait,' Old Kai said. 'It's coming.'

Indeed it was. Goku and Gohan's Chi burst out of their mouths and collided together in the air. As it mixed, Goku and Gohan's body faded. The Chi spiraled in the air, and then it began to take shape. The energy formed a body and then began to harden. The process was then complete.

Between where Goku and Gohan had fused, stood a Saiyan with straight hair that extended to his neck. His facial features were a complete combination. He had Gohan's eyes and chin and Goku's mouth and nose. His eyebrows remained as well. The Super Saiyan 3 form seemed to have no effect on his appearance other than his hair, which was still black. He wore clothing identical to Goku's except the orange was replaced with black and the blue undershirt and belt were colored red. His wrist guards were grey, and his boots were the same Goku had.

'What is your name?' Old Kai asked.

'My name is Gohaku,' the fused being replied. As he spoke, a form of electricity sparked around him. 'Goku was indeed strong enough in the third Super Saiyan form, and he was also the faster one, although not by much.'

'There's no time to lose,' Kibitokai said. 'Do you know where Cooler is.?'

'Yes, he's destroying a planet with Cell and Frieza as we speak. All the inhabitants are dead so I won't have to hold back. Well, I'm off. Wish me luck.'

Gohaku didn't even raise his fingers two his forehead. After he spoke, he was gone.

'Will this be enough?' Kibitokai asked.

'I hope so,' Old Kai replied. 'Or else we're sunk.'


	17. Chapter 17: Fusion vs Fusion

On a distant planet, Cooler and his allies had finished off another civilization. 'This brings our combined total of worlds destroyed to one hundred and fifty,' Cooler said. 'This is splendid.'

While they laughed, Gohaku had teleported behind a boulder, and was observing them while he suppressed his Chi. They all continued to laugh except for Cell. 'There's someone here,' he said. 'I can sense a chi, it's small though.'

'Nevertheless,' Cooler said. 'All life forms must be stamped out. Where do you sense it?'

'It's behind that boulder,' Cell replied. He pointed towards it.

Cooler raised his hand and fired a blast at the giant rock.

The blast shot towards the boulder but before it hit, Gohaku released his Chi and shoved his hand into it, and raised it over his head. The blast continued moving towards him but he swatted it away effortlessly. He threw the boulder at Cooler.

Cooler reacted quickly and fired another blast at the boulder, obliterating it. 'Who are you!?' He yelled. All of the others looked on stunned.

'My name is Gohaku,' Gohaku replied. 'I am a fusion between Son Goku and Son Gohan. You don't stand a chance against me you candy assed faggot.'

Frieza laughed under his breath when Gohaku insulted him. Cell threw a power ball into the air and transformed.

'How dare you insult me like that,' Cooler said. 'You will never stand a chance against me. But fusion you say, that is interesting. What do you think about fighting fusion with fusion?'

Cooler's words produced a surprised look on Gohaku's face. Cooler turned his back to him and raised his hands. The Ginyu Force was raised in the air.

'Hey, what are you doing!?' Burter yelled.

'Oh just something interesting,' Cooler said. 'It's for your benefit.' Cooler brought his hands together. Jeece and Burter's bodies were smashed together, as were Guldo and Reacoom's. A bright flash of light was created. When it faded, there stood two odd looking beings. One of them was identical to Burter except his skin was a cross between orange a red, and he had long white hair. The other being was a tall muscular man who resembled Reacoom. He had green skin and two extra eyes on the side of his head. His hair was shorter than Reacoom's but still orange. Both of the beings still wore their battle outfits.

'State your names,' Cooler said.

Both of the fusions went into ridiculous poses.

'Jeerter,' the fusion of Jeece and Burter yelled

'Gulcoom,' the fusion of Guldo and Reacoom yelled.

'Do you really think that these Clowns are enough to kill this fused Saiyan?' Cell asked. 'Because I don't think that they could even beat Goku in his base state.'

'You're probably right,' Cooler said. 'But I just want to have some fun. Now fusions, attack!'

Jeerter and Gulcoom dove at Gohaku, attempting to punch him with their barrage of attacks. Gohaku put his right hand behind his back and closed his eyes. He blocked every single one of their attacks with his left hand while his eyes were closed.

'This is pathetic,' Gohaku laughed. He then put both hands behind his back. Gulcoom punched him with all of his strength and then screamed. He had broken his hand when the punch collided.

'Enough of this,' Cell said. 'These clowns are a waste of time.'

Cooler raised is hands and threw the two fused beings together. Then he turned around and pointed at Frieza, Before Frieza could react, he threw his brother at the two fusions. The three of them morphed together and formed one.

This new fusion resembled Frieza the most, except he was over seven feet tall and his skin was shades of red, green and blue, his eyes were pure red as well. He had long white hair, except in the middle, where he had a Mohawk of orange hair. He possessed two extra eyes on the sides of his head, and he wore a white battle jacket with yellow shoulders. His chin was rather large as well.

'And your name is?' Cooler asked.

'It's too long and complicated,' the fusion said. 'You can just call me Burza.'

Burza aimed a kick at Gohaku's neck which was easily blocked. Gohaku blocked a couple dozed punches, and then he grabbed Burza's tail and slammed him into the ground.

Buriza slowly got up in a daze. He flew up into the sky and fired a beam of several colors at Gohaku.

Gohaku put his finger in the direction of the beam and easily neutralized it.

Burza screamed in frustration and fired an onslaught of blasts at Gohaku. Each one was neutralized by Gohaku effortlessly.

As Cooler and Cell watched the battle, Cooler turned around and looked at Cell.

'Don't even think about it,' Cell said.

Cooler didn't bother. Cell was too powerful to control through telekinetic abilities.

They watched Burza continue to struggle for a while longer until Gohaku had had enough. He grabbed Burza by the head and slammed it into his knee. Then he threw the body into the sky and obliterated it with a Kiai. 'Now Cooler,' Gohaku said. 'Prepare to meet your end.'

'Wait,' Cell said. 'I want to try something.' Cell raised his giant ape tail and the end of it split open. Six large, blue apes, standing around eight feet tall emerged. Besides their color, they looked exactly like miniature Oozaru Cells.

'Now fusion being, face my Oozaru Cell juniors!' Cell pointed at Gohaku and yelled, 'attack!'

The six apes jumped in the air and surrounded Gohaku. Each one of them powered up immensely and then each one of them fired a tremendous blast at Gohaku. He let their attacks collided. The smoke cleared and revealed that the ape's attacks had done nothing. Gohaku stood there, and then he powered up slightly. The force from his power up completely annihilated the six apes.

Cooler was not pleased. 'So much for your Cell juniors,' he said

'I don't understand,' Cell said. 'Each of my Oozaru Cell juniors is just a little lesser in strength then my normal, perfect form. This is impossible. How can a fusion between the two of them be so powerful!? They're not even a Super Saiyan.'

Gohaku smiled to himself.

'This isn't good,' Cooler said. 'I'll have to finish this myself.'

Cooler raised his hand and fired a blast. Gohaku jumped out of the way. Cooler flew into the air and kicked him, sending him spiraling backwards. Gohaku regained his composure and shot back at him, elbowing him right in the jaw.

'Not bad,' Cooler said as he wiped the blood off his face. 'We're practically even.'

Gohaku laughed. 'So you think.'

He lunged at Cooler, striking him in the stomach and then kicking him in the ribs. He pummeled him a dozen times in the chest and then threw him down towards the ground.

'Give up,' Gohaku said. 'It's over for you.'


	18. Chapter 18: Gohaku vs Cooler

'I don't think so,' Cooler replied. He flew into the air and aimed several kicks at Gohaku's face. They were all dodged. Cooler raised his hand and tried to swipe him on the face. Gohaku grabbed Cooler's hand and kicked him in the chest.

Cooler was dazed by the kick to his chest. He coughed up a small amount of blood, and then wiped it off his face. He pointed his index finger at Gohaku and fired several Death Beams, which were all dodged. 'Damn you!' Cooler screamed. 'Damn you to hell!'

Gohaku smirked. 'What's the matter?' he said. 'Is the almighty powerful Cooler's full power not enough?'

Cooler's angry looked was replaced with a sadistic smile. 'Full power,' he said. 'Who ever said that I'm at full power?'

'What do you mean?' Gohaku said. 'You mean to tell me that you're not at full power?'

'Precisely; I am currently only using sixty percent of my power. Would you like to see eighty?'

'Do what you want. I won't help you.'

'So you think.' Cooler lowered his arms and began to concentrate. The ground around him shook and the rocks started to crumble. An immense wind began to circle around him, and then all was calm. 'Shall we continue?'

Cooler dove towards Gohaku and struck him in the jaw. Then he kicked him in the chest.

Gohaku managed to regain his breath. 'Not bad,' he said. 'Now it's my turn.'

Gohaku shoved his fist into Cooler's stomach, and then he punched him several times in the face with his other hand. Cooler managed to block the assault, and then he raised his hand and blasted Gohaku.

The force threw Gohaku back a few hundred feet and he had a few bruises around his arms. Gohaku caught his breath and the brought his hands together. 'Kamehameha,' he yelled.

The Blue wave of Chi emerged from his hands and went straight for Cooler, who fired his own blast to counter it.

The two attacks collided. The blue blast struck Cooler's purple blast. Both of the combatants pushed with all their strength. In the midst of their struggle, an idea came to Gohaku. He concentrated on Cooler and then vanished.

As Cooler continued to push, he noticed that Gohaku was no longer there. He looked around and saw him standing behind him. Before he could react, Gohaku struck Cooler in the face with his foot. The attack sent Cooler flying to the side. Both of the blasts then exploded.

Cooler stopped before he hit the ground. He raised his arms and extended his index finger. A huge Death Ball formed above him and he threw it at Gohaku.

With little time to react, Gohaku teleported away from it, but Cooler moved his arm and pointed at Gohaku. The blast began to follow him wherever he went.

'Run wherever you want,' Cooler yelled. 'You will never escape.'

'The hell with this.' Gohaku yelled. He turned around and fired a Kamehameha. When both attacks collided, they were both neutralized.

'Damnit,' Cooler said. 'This is getting fucking annoying. I see the only way I can end this is if I use my full, one hundred percent power!'

Cooler concentrated on his power with a great deal of effort. The ground began to shake, and then the whole planet shook. Then Cooler screamed. Rock from deep below the planet's surface began to emerge from the ground, followed by lava. A vicious electric and glowing aura appeared around Cooler. The clouds in the sky were going berserk. Then, things began to calm.

'Sorry to keep you waiting,' Cooler said. 'This is my full power.'

'This reminds me of my fight with Frieza on Namek,' Gohaku said.

Cooler spat on the ground. 'My brother is a pathetic weakling. How dare you compare me with him.'

Cooler moved with amazing speed towards Gohaku. Gohaku was ready. He timed his punch perfectly and struck Cooler. But nothing happened. Quickly realizing that it was a shadow illusion, he turned around but was struck in the stomach. Cooler proceeded in elbowing him in the chest, and then blasted him with tremendous force.

Gohaku was thrown back, some what injured.

'It seems my true power is too much for you,' Cooler said. 'It's my turn to tell you to give up.' Cooler laughed and then fired a death beam.

The beam struck Gohaku in the right side of his chest. He screamed and put his hand on the wound to ease the pain.

'Oh, dear me,' Cooler said. 'Did that hurt?' He fired several more beams at Gohaku. Each time one struck, Gohaku screamed.

While Cooler continued his assault, Gohaku managed to muster some strength, and fire a blast at Cooler.

Cooler easily kicked it aside. 'Getting temperamental now, are we?' Cooler said in a sadistic voice. 'I want to enjoy this.'

Gohaku had heard enough. He lunged at Cooler, aiming a kick at his head. Cooler blocked his leg and kneed him in the stomach. Gohaku clenched his stomach, in serious pain. He vomited a large amount of blood.'

'Cell, grab him,' Cooler said. 'I don't want him attacking me while I torture him.'

'Will I be strong enough?' Cell asked.

'Oh yes. He's lost a lot of power.'

Cell laughed. Gohaku tried to fly in the air, away from Cell, but the great ape jumped in the air and grabbed him. He squeezed his body to weaken him, and then he tossed him in the air and wrapped his tail around him.

Cooler flew over to Cell's tail and observed the injured Gohaku. 'This is going to be fun,' Cooler said. 'It's time to torture our enemy.'

Cooler proceeded to rip his eyes out, but before he could, there was a burst of light about a hundred meters away. Standing there was an odd looking being. It resembled a slightly overweight, pink Namekian. It wore large white pants and had a red belt with an "M" on it. It had a yellow, armored cape and on top of its head, was an odd looking tentacle.

'I am Buucolo,' the being spoke, producing both Buu and Piccolo's voice. 'A Potara fusion of Majin Buu and Piccolo. Your days of terror are over Cooler.'

Buucolo flew towards the giant Cell and kicked him in the head. The force of the impact sent Cell tumbling over, making him lose his grip on Gohaku. The two fusions joined each other. 'Here,' Buucolo said. He handed a Senzu bean to him. I got this from Karin before I came here.'

'Thanks,' Gohaku said. He took the bean and swallowed it. 'Ah, that's much better. You take Cell, and I'll take Cooler. If you can finish him off quickly, come help me. I'll need it.'

'Right,' Buucolo said. 'Let's go!'

Both of them flew towards their opponents.


	19. Chapter 19: The Battle Heats Up

Buucolo raised his arm, launching an attack at Cell. He brought his fist down upon the giant ape's chest. Cell's gigantic body was thrown backwards. The ground shook when his body collapsed.

Cell got up and fired a Special Beam Cannon at Buucolo.

Buucolo had to react quickly, but he got out of the way in time. As he flew up into the air, Cell fired several more blasts at Buucolo, while he increased in altitude. The blasts were dodged, and then Cell flew up in the air after him. He extended his giant arm and tried to bring his fist down on Buucolo.

With no time to get out of the way, Buucolo raised his arms in defense, and caught the giant fist extending down upon him. With great effort, he threw Cell's body over him, slamming him on the ground.

Cell got up, enraged, and aimed a kick at Buucolo. It sent him flying backwards about fifty yards. Despite this, the kick barely had any effect on him.

As they fought, Gohaku and Cooler were exchanging blows. Gohaku was giving this fight his full effort. He was determined not to let himself drop his guard, like he had previously done. However, despite all of his efforts, he knew that Cooler had the upper hand. He managed to get in several blows on Cooler's head and chest, but Cooler had delivered more, and they packed more of a wallop.

Gohaku retreated backwards and fired a Masenko at Cooler. The yellow blast emerged from his hands and was launched towards Cooler.

Cooler raised his hands together and caught the blast. It exploded when it was caught, and Cooler was unharmed.

Gohaku was beginning to feel extremely frustrated. _I need to gather energy _he thought. But he knew that Cooler would never give Gohaku the time he needed to form a Spirit Bomb. Gohaku rushed forwards and aimed a kick at Cooler. It was blocked, and Cooler countered by punching Gohaku in the face severally.

Gohaku felt his nose. It was broken. With all of his effort, he aimed a punch at Cooler.

Cooler dodged it and elbowed him in the ribs. When he struck him, he heard a loud snap. The rib Cooler had struck had been cracked.

Gohaku screamed in agony. He fell backwards, breathing heavily.

'What's the matter?' Cooler asked. 'Is the battle too much for the monkey?'

Gohaku continued to writhe in agony, and then quickly, he raised his hands and fired two blasts at Cooler.

The attacks struck him on the face. Cooler screamed and felt the burns that had been made on him. 'You damn bastard!' Cooler yelled.

'A broken nose and a cracked rib is nothing,' Gohaku said, while still breathing heavily.

Gohaku teleported behind Cooler and kicked at his back. Cooler got around in time to block the attack. Gohaku fired several punches at Cooler, managing to hit him once. Cooler was fed up. He threw a kick at Gohaku's stomach. The blow collided and Gohaku vomited substantial amount of blood.

The two of them continued fighting, while Buucolo dominated Cell. Cell didn't have much fight left in him, despite his massive power in his Oozaru state; The Potara fusion was too much. Cell continued an assault of hopeless attacks. Each one was either blocked or dodged, and the ones that hit did barely any damage.

As they fought, Buucolo noticed that Gohaku was getting tired, and would need his help. 'It's over Cell,' Buucolo said. 'I'm going to end it now.'

The look on Cell's face was pure rage. 'I don't think so,' he yelled.

'Oh I think so,' replied Buucolo. His antenna extended foreword and fired a bright yellow beam at Cell. It struck him directly in the chest. Cell screamed and then there was a loud crack. Where Cell stood was now a monstrous pile of manure. Buucolo fired a Hellzone Grenade at the pile, obliterating it.

Gohaku and Cooler ceased their fight to watch. Gohaku managed to muster a smile. 'What an embarrassing way to lose a fight,' he said.

Cooler gritted his teeth.

Buucolo wasted no time and joined Gohaku in his fight.

'He won't help you at all,' Cooler said. 'In the end, there will only be more bodies piled up.'

'Yeah,' Buucolo said. 'And one of those bodies will be yours.' He ripped his arms off. No blood or bone emerged. Instead, there was only his pink skin. Buucolo rolled his arm into a ball and threw it at Cooler.

It was dodged but it repeatedly swung around, trying to strike Cooler.

'I've had enough of this!' Cooler yelled. He grabbed the arm ball and tossed it hundreds of meters behind him.

'Well that was pointless,' Gohaku said.

Buucolo gave him a look, which meant, "shut up and watch."

'Now it's time to die,' Cooler yelled. He raised his arms, preparing to fire a blast, completely unaware that a large pink blob resembling a blanket was looming behind him.

Before Cooler could launch his attack, the blob dropped over him, and engulfed him before he could react.

'Buucolo, you've done it,' Gohaku said.

Buucolo smiled and stuck his chest out for the blob to reform onto his body.

It did no such thing. It stood there, suspended in the air, and then it began to glow. Then it exploded, and Cooler hovered there.

'Give me a break,' Cooler said. 'Did you think that you could possibly absorb someone as strong as me? And even if you did, there is no chance that your body would be able to contain me. I'd escape instantly.'

'Damnit,' Buucolo said. He fired a blast at Cooler, which was easily dodged.

Cooler lunged foreword and punched Buucolo in the face. His entire jaw was shattered. Then cooler shoved his hand into his stomach, and fired a blast. Buucolo was thrown backwards, in excruciating pain. Cooler's blast widened and completely engulfed Buucolo, obliterating his body, killing him.

'NO!' Gohaku screamed. Cooler laughed as Gohaku stood there, shaking.

'Some fighter he was,' Cooler said mockingly. 'That was pathetic.'

Pure rage appeared on Gohaku's face. And then his eyes sparked, and he screamed. The whole planet rocked violently. The Ground was completely torn apart. Lighting was shooting down from the skies everywhere. Lava spurted from the ground, and then Gohaku exploded.

The Planet was nearly torn apart, but managed to hang on.

When the smoke cleared, a completely different being stood where Gohaku had stood. He was a Saiyan, except different in several ways. His hair extended down to his back, and was extremely messy, as well as pure white in color. He still wore the same clothing, and his eyebrows were much thicker, and his facial features were more menacing.

The new fusion spoke. 'Cooler,' it said. 'I am the new Gohaku. And I am the instrument of your destruction. You shall never kill an innocent again. NOW PREPARE TO DIE YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF SHIT!'

The planet shook as Gohaku screamed. He flew foreword and punched Cooler in the chest. His punch went right through him. And then he kicked him, breaking his body in half.

Cooler screamed in pain, and then he regenerated his broken form. 'What are you!?' Cooler yelled.


	20. Chapter 20: The Ultimate Super Saiyan

Meanwhile, on the sanctuary planet of the Lord of Lords, Old Kai and Kibitokai were watching the battle on a crystal ball.

'I don't believe it,' Old Kai said. 'I didn't think that it was possible. Even for those two.'

'What do you mean?' Kibitokai asked. 'Is this new transformation really that incredible?'

'You can't even begin to comprehend its full power,' Old Kai replied. 'I don't think Gohaku will be able even handle it properly.'

'But what is it.'

'There are several forms of a Super Saiyan. The first one is the one with the golden hair. The second one is the one with the golden hair, and an electric aura. The third one is where the hair grows extensively, and the electric aura is increased. And there is also a fourth one where the Saiyan is covered in fur that is black. But this is completely different. You know how Gohan had his latent power brought out. This means that everything that he is capable of is now at his command, therefore, the Super Saiyan form is useless. This however, is a Super Saiyan form for a Saiyan who is what Gohan and now Gohaku is. An Ultimate Super Saiyan, the strongest warrior that can possibly be brought out from the universe. Never before has such a power been in existence.'

'I'm confused,' Kibitokai replied. 'So what you're saying is that this is the Super Saiyan form for a Saiyan who is at the very height of his power, and cannot possibly get any stronger?'

'Precisely,' Old Kai replied.

'But you told Gohan that he can't go Super Saiyan in his Ultimate form. That it was impossible.'

'Yes, it's also completely unnecessary. But the Super Saiyan form and what you see before you are two completely different forms. The white haired Super Saiyan is basically impossible to achieve. Gohan could never have done it without the Votara. You could call it the fifth form of a Super Saiyan if you want to.'

Kibitokai stood there in amazement.

Meanwhile, Gohaku was making a joke out of Cooler.

Cooler tried everything. His attacks did no damage whatsoever. Gohaku even let Cooler hit him, and then made fun of him.

'NO!' Cooler screamed. 'I AM THE MOST POWERFUL WARRIOR IN THE UNIVERSE! I WILL NOT ALLOW A PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!'

Cooler flew into the air and produced twenty Death Balls. He hurled them at Gohaku.

As the attacks flew towards him, Gohaku did a simple Kiai, and neutralized all twenty of them.

'No!' Cooler screamed. 'I'll destroy the planet if I have to. 'He fired a parade of blasts towards the planet, laughing maniacally.

Gohaku just stood there, and then he raised his hands. The force of his arm movement created a tremendous wind, throwing the attacks back at Cooler. They struck him and obliterated his lower torso.

Cooler screamed with rage as he restored his broken body.

'So,' Gohaku said. 'Would you like me to finish this now, as quickly as painless as possible, or do you want to suffer?'

Cooler tried to keep his cool. 'Would you like to see something,' he asked. 'I still have another ability to show off.'

'Oh,' Gohaku said. And what is that?'

'Invincibility,' Cooler replied. He screamed and a golden metallic substance began to surround his body. Eventually, his entire body was pure gold.

'What!' Gohaku yelled. 'What did you do?'

'I am now indestructible. While I haven't gained any strength, I cannot be harmed. You will tire out, and I will win!' Cooler released an insane laugh.

'Please,' Gohaku said. 'Don't insult me. This is nothing.'

'So you think. Would you like to try to attack me? I'll let you.'

Gohaku smiled and raised his hand. He clenched his teeth together, concentrating, and then he fired a blast at Cooler.

The blue wave emerged from his hands, and then it struck Cooler in his chest. The blast continued to hit Cooler, but did nothing. The blast was continuously fired, but would not harm him.

Cooler laughed. 'You see, in the end, I win. You don't stand a chance against the true master of the universe!' He laughed again.

A look of rage appeared on Gohaku's face, and then he laughed. 'Fooled you,' he said.

Gohaku screamed and pushed harder on the blast.

Cooler's eyes bulged out of his head, and the blast impaled him, shattering his golden armor. Cooler screamed in agony.

'NOW BE GONE!' Gohaku yelled. He fired a Kamehameha at Cooler. It struck him and began to shred him apart. Cooler screamed in pain as his body was shredded into tiny particles, and soon, into nothing. Cooler was obliterated completely.

Thousands of tiny lights, of every color, came out of Cooler the instant he was destroyed. They stood in the sky, suspended.

Gohaku looked on with intrigue, and happiness. At last it was over. Cooler was gone, and the universe was saved.

'Gohaku,' a voice called out.

Gohaku swung around, and saw Old Kai and Kibitokai standing there. 'Hey,' he said, greeting them and smiling. 'It's over at last. Cooler is done for.'

Old Kai smiled. 'You did very well.'

'Thanks,' Gohaku said, still smiling. 'But what are all these lights?' He pointed up into the sky.

'They are the souls, and rightful owners of all the power Cooler had possessed. Now they are free, and they will go to the check in station for judgment in due time. I don't think that they'll care were they go though. Both Heaven or Hell is better than were they have been.'

Gohaku turned his head to look at the lights. It was a beautiful sight. It was night on the planet right now and the sky was completely clear. The moons of the planets hovered in the sky, and then the souls began to fade.

'There they go,' Old Kai said. 'Come on, let's go back.'

Gohaku's hair returned to normal. His Super Saiyan form was gone, and gone for good. But Gohaku didn't care. He and Old Kai took Kibitokai's hands, and they teleported back to their sanctuary planet.

'I had best get back to King Kai's planet,' Gohaku said. 'Thank you for everything.' He said his goodbyes and teleported.

He arrived in a crowd of Namekians. They all surrounded him, giving him a pat on the back.

'Goku - or Gohaku!' King Kai yelled, climbing over the Namekians to reach him. 'You did it! It's over!'

Gohaku smiled. 'Get the Dragon Balls,' he said. 'It's time to restore what has been destroyed.'


	21. Chapter 21: Super Perfect Oozaru

Several Namekians went into King Kai's house to retrieve them. Gohaku sighed and laid down in the grass. He was looking foreword to a big meal and a long sleep.

His thoughts were interrupted by an explosion to the West. The Namekians began to panic at the sight of it. They were running around in all directions, trying to find the cause of what had happened.

'King Kai,' Gohaku yelled. 'What was that?'

'I'm not sure,' King Kai replied. 'But the smoke is clearing; we should be able to see what it is soon.'

The smoke cleared and they saw the figure that stood there. It was not Cooler, instead it was Cell. He was in his Oozaru form, except his size was normal.

'Hello to all of you,' Cell said. 'Would any of you mind telling me where the fused being is?'

'I'm right here, Cell!' Gohaku yelled.

'Oh good,' Cell replied. 'As you can see, I'm back.'

The Namekians began to flee.

'How?' Gohaku asked. He went into a defensive position, ready to attack. 'Buu and Piccolo destroyed you.'

A furious look appeared on Cell's face. 'That humiliating experience has only made me stronger. Very few molecules of the shit I was turned into remained intact. For some reason, they reverted back into cellular form and I was able to regenerate. And for some reason, my Oozaru form is the same size as my normal form. I don't know why, but it is quite the convenience. And I've received a humongous power increase from my near death experience. And you are weakened from battling Cooler. So now, prepare to die.'

Cell lunged at Gohaku, connecting a punch to his face. Gohaku was thrown back fifty yards, and landed in the grass. Before Cell flew over to attack again, Dende came running over.

'Gohaku,' he yelled. 'Here, I'll heal you.'

'Oh no you don't!' Cell yelled. Before Dende could heal Gohaku, Cell fired a Death Beam, and impaled Dende, killing him.

Gohaku looked over in shock. 'Damn you, you son of a bitch!' Gohaku yelled. 'I'll make you suffer for that!'

'You just try.'

Cell flew foreword and aimed a kick at Gohaku. It was countered and Gohaku punched Cell in the stomach. Cell regained his composure and kneed him in the unmentionables.

Gohaku screamed in pain, and Cell kicked him in the face, sending him hurling into the ground.

'This has been fun,' Cell said. 'But now it's time to end it. Goodbye.' Cell raised his hand to fire a blast, but before he could fire it, he was kicked in the back of the head by an unknown attacker.

Cell was thrown foreword and crashed into the ground. Gohaku watched on and saw that the attacker had been Kibitokai.

'I thought you might need some help,' Kibitokai said.

'Thanks,' Gohaku replied.

Cell got up. He turned around to see who had attacked him. 'I don't know who the hell you are,' he said. 'But I'm not going to let you live after that.' Cell brought his hands together and fired a Kamehameha at Kibitokai.

The attack flew towards its target. But before it hit, Gohaku jumped in the way, and with great effort, kicked it aside.

'You may have gotten stronger, Cell,' Gohaku said. 'But you can't beat the both of us. Ready?' he said to Kibitokai.

Kibitokai nodded, and they both brought their hands together, and fired their own respective attacks at Cell. Gohaku's blue wave and Kibitokai's purple wave both hit home. Half of Cell's body was completely obliterated.

'Damn you two,' Cell said, while he regenerated. 'I'll kill you!'

Cell flew up high into the sky, and gathered all his energy into his palms. 'You won't dodge this!' Cell yelled. 'If you do, the whole planet will be gone!' Cell laughed while Gohaku and Kibitokai looked on in frustration.

'What do we do?' Kibitokai asked. 'Can we deflect that?'

'We have to try,' Gohaku replied. 'Cell's just as bad as Cooler. We need to stop him or else the Universe will be destroyed.'

At that moment, Cell released his energy, and fired a massive Kamehameha at the planet.

Gohaku gathered all of his own energy, and fired it at the incoming attack. Kibitokai did the same, and the two of them struggled to hold off the attack.

Cell laughed. 'It's futile! You two would be better off just giving up!'

The two of them continued pushing, but then they saw other attacks hitting Cell's Kamehameha. Gohaku turned his head around and saw every single Namekian, as well as King Kai and Old Kai, firing their own blasts at it.

Cell roared with laughter as he continued pushing his attack. 'Bring on all of the insects that you want. It won't make a bit of difference.

'Listen,' Gohaku yelled as he pushed his attack. 'I need one of you to go and take the Dragon Balls and summon the Dragon. Ask for all of the planets that have recently been destroyed to be restored. And then ask for all those who have died to be brought back to life. Hurry!'

One of the Namekians ceased his attack and went into King Kai's house to retrieve the Dragon Balls.'

'Gohaku,' Kibitokai said, while struggling to hold the attack. 'What good will this do? And won't Cell destroy the Dragon when he sees it?'

'No,' Gohaku replied. 'If Cell attacks the Dragon, then he'll lose his grip on this attack and our blast will destroy him. And when the second wish is granted, I need you to go to the planet where I fought Cooler, and retrieve Buucolo. And then go to Earth and get Vegeta.'

Kibitokai nodded, while continuously struggling with the attack.

The Dragon was then summoned. Cell looked on in horror. 'NO!' he yelled. He knew that he could quite possibly be destroyed if he let his defense up. He pushed even harder on the attack, almost neutralizing the attacks of the others.

The first wish had been granted. Every planet that had recently been destroyed, including Earth, had been restored.'

Cell screamed with rage. His blast had gained power with his anger. Gohaku's muscles were on the verge on popping, and then the second wish was granted.

'Go now!' Gohaku yelled.

Kibitokai teleported. Gohaku and the Namekians screamed from all of the pressure they now face.

Kibitokai then returned with Buucolo. They both fired their own attacks at Cell's Kamehameha, throwing it back slightly.

'It's not enough!' Gohaku screamed. 'Go and get Vegeta!'

Kibitokai teleported again and soon reappeared with Vegeta.

'Kakarot – or what!?' Vegeta said confused. 'What's going on –'

'Shut up and attack!' Gohaku yelled.

Vegeta said no more. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and fired his Big Bang attack at Cell's Kamehameha.

It was enough. Cell's blast was thrown backwards. 'NO!' Cell screamed, just before he was engulfed by the onslaught of attacks.

His body was ripped to shreds, and soon into nothing. Cell was gone.


	22. Chapter 22: Solitary Confinement

Everybody lowered their arms, sighing with relief. Gohaku wiped the sweat from his face and sat down. 'Boy,' he said. 'I would never have expected that.'

Buucolo and Kibitokai were lying down in the grass, panting from exhaustion. They both smiled.

Porunga, the Namekian dragon was observing them all. 'Excuse me,' he said. 'But you still have one more wish.'

Gohaku stood up. 'That's right,' he said. 'We need to separate ourselves.' He turned to Kibitokai. 'Do you want to be separated as well?'

Kibitokai shook his head. 'No thanks,' he said. 'We've grown accustomed to being one.'

Gohaku turned away and spoke to Porunga. 'Namek Dragon, can you please separate me and Buucolo into the beings that make us?'

Porunga nodded and his red eyes glowed momentarily. 'It is done,' he said. 'You are separated.'

Gohaku and Buucolo glowed, and then Gohaku's body exploded and two orbs of Chi emerged. They both took form of their owners and solidified. Goku and Gohan were back. Buucolo's body faded and Buu and Piccolo were thrown from the faded figure. The four of them came together to congratulate each other.

'And now,' Porunga said. 'Seeing that we're not on Namek, the Dragon Balls will still turn to stone, but they will not go anywhere until they are taken back to Namek.' Porunga looked at the Great Elder Muri, and nodded in greeting. And then he was gone, and seven large stones slammed into the ground.

Vegeta looked on in shock. 'What's going on? The four of you were fused! Where is Cooler?'

Goku smiled. 'Vegeta, Cooler destroyed the Earth. You were dead, but now, Cooler is dead. He is gone, as well as Cell and the others.'

Vegeta still looked puzzled.

'I'll tell you the rest when we get back to Earth,' Goku said. 'That way, the others can hear.

They said goodbye to all of the Namekians, and then Kibitokai teleported them, along with their Dragon Balls, back to Namek.

Goku and the others said farewell to Kibitokai, Old Kai and King Kai, and then they returned the fusion earrings, and returned to Earth.

They arrived in front of the Capsule Corporation building. Everyone was there and greeted them, including Tien and Choutzu. 'Come inside,' Goku said to them all. 'I will tell you the entire story.'

When inside, everybody sat around a large table in one of the dining rooms, while listening to Goku. Goku explained everything to them. He told them about Earth's destruction, the fusion, and Cooler's demise to getting attacked by Cell.

Vegeta sat there, extremely irritated. He hid it from everyone, but he wished more than anything else that he had been there to fight.

Trunks and Goten were in the arms of their mothers. Chi Chi was furious with Goku for allowing Goten to die while Bulma couldn't care less that Trunks had died. She was just happy that he was alive again and that everything had worked out.

They all sat around for a while, laughing with drinks in their hands, and then Hercule and Buu brought out a gigantic feast, followed by a giant cake.

'Geez,' Gohan said. 'Did somebody get married?'

Hercule laughed. 'You saved the Earth. You all deserve this.'

All of them laughed and enjoyed their feast.

Meanwhile, deep within the dark solitary confinement levels of Hell. A soul wandered about his cell with utter boredom and anger.

At that moment, the door opened and an ogre stood there. 'Alright, Cooler,' the ogre said. 'Now that you've lost your powers, you, along with Cell, King Cold and Frieza, have been sentenced to eternity in solitary confinement. It won't be enjoyable. As a matter of fact, you're bound to go insane. But know this, if you attempt to escape, you, King Cold and Cell are on the bottom of two hundred levels. And even if you somehow manage to get to the top, Pikkon and Olibu have had their bodies restored. So they'll make quick work out of you. Now any questions for the last person you'll ever see?'

'Why yes I do,' Cooler's soul said. 'Whoever said that I can't keep my powers, even without a body?'

The Ogre was shocked and quickly went to close the door. Before he could, Cooler's soul dove towards him and went into the ogre's mouth.

The ogre shined momentarily. And then it smiled. 'Not much of a body,' it said in Cooler's voice. 'But I'll be able to get out of here now. And then I'll take Pikkon's body.'

Cooler closed the door and walked down the corridor. _Cell and King Cold must be around here somewhere_ he thought.

He eventually passed a door with the name, "King Cold" written on it. Cooler opened it to see a large soul wandering about. The soul jumped when it saw Cooler.

'Relax,' Cooler said. 'It's me, Cooler. I stole a body from one of the ogres.'

King Cold's soul looked shocked, but it calmed down. 'That's my boy,' the soul said. 'I didn't think that you'd still have your powers without a body. So I was surprised to see an ogre come and help me.'

Cooler smiled. 'I don't have all of my abilities. Just some, but that's all I need. Unfortunately, my strength is only that of whatever body I posses, so I won't be fighting until I get a new one, which I plan to. But I'll tell you my plan later. First, we need to get Cell.

King Cold's soul followed the ogre out of the cell, and they walked down the corridor, avoiding security while searching for Cell. The eventually found his cell and opened it.

Cell's soul was also shocked to see an Ogre, but calmed down when Cooler told them who they were.

'So how do we get out of here?' Cell's soul asked.

'There must be a door,' Cooler replied. 'All we need to do is search.'

They wandered around for a while longer, until they came to an unmarked door. 'This must be it,' Cooler said. They opened it, but it was not a way out. It was another cell.

Inside it was an odd, yet powerful looking being. Unlike the three of them, it still possessed its body.'

'Wrong door,' Cooler said.

He went to close it but the prisoner yelled, 'stop. I know who you are, Cooler.'

Cooler looked shocked. 'How do you know?'

The being smiled and stood up. He was tall. Everything he wore was pure black. He wore baggy pants that resembled leather, yet looked extremely flexible. His shirt looked the same. Over it, he wore a long black trench coat, also made of the same material. He wore large, tight boots and glove. His face resembled a human's in shape, yet it was grey and scaly. His eyes were dark purple, and he had long messy, yet shiny silver hair. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself. Cooler took it hesitantly.

'How do you do?' the being said. 'The name's Neference Kanarool.'


	23. Chapter 23: Theft of the Dragon Balls

'I don't give a shit what your name is,' Cooler said. 'How the hell did you know my name?'

'You were the one who absorbed the power from that fountain weren't you?' Kanarool asked.'

'So what if I did? Just answer my question.'

'Well Cooler, it just so happens that that fountain is my creation.'

Cooler stood there silently. And then shook his head, 'yeah right. Whoever was powerful enough to create that certainly wouldn't be locked in Hell.'

Kanarool smiled. And then he raised his hand. Bright blue energy emerged from it and went into Cooler's eyes. Kanarool was projecting a vision of himself and the fountain into Cooler's mind. Afterwards, he lowered his hand.

Cooler collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air. 'By god,' he said. 'It's true. What are you?'

'I am a powerful sorcerer,' Kanarool replied. 'I come from the East Galaxy. Unfortunately, my species has long been extinct.'

Cooler laughed. 'So the all powerful species became extinct? That just doesn't sound right.'

'Silence,' Kanarool snapped. 'My species isn't all that powerful. I was just a mutation.'

'So how did you end up in Hell then? If you were so powerful.'

Kanarool gritted his teeth. 'I'd rather not talk about it,' he said.'

'How long have you been dead?' King Cold asked.

'Several billion years,' Kanarool replied. 'I was able to pass the time quickly because of my powers. But any normal being would have become a vegetable. Nevertheless, I was able to tell when the power of my fountain was used. I was also able to monitor you. It's a pity. That fountain was designed for me. So if I had have harnessed the power, I would not have lost to that saiya whatever they're called.'

'So why didn't you?' Cooler asked.

'I have my reasons.'

Cooler looked annoyed. 'You're wasting our time,' he said. 'Either tell us why you led us here, or enjoy another ten billion years of solitude.'

Kanarool smiled. His hand suddenly shot up in the air. Cooler was surrounded by a small blue aura, and was suspended in mid air, unable to move.'

'Show such rudeness to me again,' Kanarool said. 'And I will torture you beyond belief.' Kanarool threw his arm to the side, sending Cooler smashing into the wall.

Cooler got up, looking both furious and terrified.

'And now,' Kanarool said. 'The reason I brought you here is because I know that you are trying to get your bodies back, and I know how. From watching you, I know that the planet Earth has these spheres that can grant wishes. So I propose that we go there and get them for ourselves. You three can get all of your bodies back, and we can all be brought back to life.'

'It's possible,' Cell said. 'But why do we need you?'

Kanarool laughed. 'Because once I exit from this room, all of my powers are at an access to me again. This cell tones them down, so I can't escape. I know that you two are capabe of teleporting, but not from here. I'm the only one who can do that.'

'I need to take a stronger body though,' Cooler said. 'There's a guard here named Pikkon who I was going to take.'

'Why not take one of the Earthlings?' Kanarool suggested.

'I can try. But no more talk. I'm sure we'd all like to get out of here?'

Everyone nodded and walked out of the cell.

'Take my hand,' Kanarool said. 'We're off to Earth.'

'Wait,' Cell cut in. 'What about Frieza and the Ginyu Force?'

'Who cares about those insects,' Cooler said. 'Frieza is in the higher levels, and the Ginyu Force wasn't even sentenced to solitary confinement. They're not worth our trouble.'

The three of them took Kanarool's hand, and the next second, they were standing in a lush grassland.

'Not a bad planet,' Kanarool said observing the surroundings. 'I like it.'

'We have no time to enjoy the sights,' Cooler said. 'We need to find the Dragon Balls and restore our bodies.'

'We should go to the capsule corporation and steal the Dragon Radar,' Cell's soul said. 'Then we'll be able to find them easily.'

'There's no need,' Kanarool said. 'I can locate any object with my sensors. Tell me what they look like, and I'll find them.'

They're shiny orange spheres with red stars inside them,' Cell replied.

Two antennas popped out of Kanarool's fore head. He closed his eyes and concentrated, and then opened them. 'It seems that there are seven of them all together.'

'What!' a shocked Cell said. 'They already have gathered all seven of them? We must hurry. Lead the way.'

Kanarool flew up into the air. The ogre body Cooler was using followed him, along with the two souls that belonged to Cell and King Cold.

They flew for several minutes, until the arrived at a floating palace in the clouds.

'Wait,' Cell yelled. 'We can't go here. This is the sanctuary of God. And Piccolo lives here. We don't stand a chance against him the way we are now.'

'Please,' Kanarool said. 'Nobody can overcome me.'

'No offense,' Cell said. 'But I doubt that you could actually beat Piccolo.'

Kanarool roared with laughter. 'There is only one being at this sanctuary at the moment. And he's nothing.'

'What do you mean?'

'What I mean is that this Piccolo isn't here. He's over to the west, with a bunch of other powerful Chi's. The only one here is a weakling. Come on.'

Before Cell could say anything, Kanarool took off and landed on the sanctuary.

Mr. Popo came running out of the palace. 'I'm sorry,' he said. 'But Karin has not approved of you. You cannot meet with God.'

'Can it,' Kanarool snapped. 'I'm here for the Dragon Balls.' He shot several beams at Mr. Popo's feet to shake him up.

Kanarool walked right past a terrified Mr. Popo and entered the palace. He soon emerged carrying the seven balls.

'Thank you for letting us borrow these,' Kanarool said to Mr. Popo. 'Good day to you.' Kanarool nodded his head and flew back to join the others.

'Why didn't you kill him?' Cooler asked.

'Why? There's no need to unnecessarily kill life forms. You must learn this before you can truly become a ruler of the universe.'

Kanarool took off, carrying the balls, while followed by a bewildered Cooler, Cell and King Cold.

As they took off, Mr. Popo stood there, terrified. When he came to his senses, he clapped his hands, making his magic carpet appear. He got on it and teleported.

Meanwhile, Kanarool and the others had gathered the seven Dragon Balls together in a field.

'So how does this work?' Kanarool asked.

'I'll do it,' Cell said. His soul floated towards them, and then he shouted, 'dragon, rise!'

The balls began to glow, and then Shenron burst out of them. 'Speak now,' he said. 'I will grant you three wishes.'


	24. Chapter 24: Restored

The four of them stood there, staring at the magnificent dragon that loomed before them.

'This is magnificent,' King Cold said admiringly.

Kanarool walked foreword and spoke: 'Dragon, please restore King Cold and Cell's bodies. And please restore Cooler to his rightful body as well.'

Shenron nodded, and then his red eyes glowed. 'Your first wish is granted,' he spoke.

Cell and King Cold's souls began to take the shape of their bodies, and then the solidified. Cooler's soul burst out of the ogre's mouth, and did the same. Cell stood there in his perfect form, and King Cold stood there in his final form. Cooler was restored in his fifth form.

Cooler looked at his father. 'So dad, I see that you transformed for the first time in a long time. Are you keeping the form?'

King Cold smiled. 'No,' he said. 'I can't control it very well outside of combat.' King Cold closed his eyes, and then his body reverted back to his first form.

'What about you, Cell,' Cooler asked. 'I thought you were in your Oozaru form.'

'It also takes a lot of power to control. I'll transform if I have to.'

'It's nice that you're talking about your transformations,' Kanarool said. 'But the dragon wants another wish from us.'

Meanwhile, at the Capsule Corporation, Everyone had either left from the night of celebration, or was too drunk to leave. Master Roshi was lying upside down on the couch, with his tongue hanging out, too hung over to move. Fat Buu and Goku were lying on the floor, bloated. Vegeta was in his gravity chamer, already training again. Piccolo was standing before Goku, disgusted with what he saw.

'Hey Piccolo,' Goku said. 'I can't feel my legs.'

Piccolo sat on the couch, shaking his head. Bulma and Videl were cleaning the dishes and Gohan was outside playing with Trunks and Goten. Krillin and 18 were attempting to awaken Master Roshi with everything they could think of, while Yamcha, Tien and Choutzu had already left. Dende was in the garden with all of the animals.

As Piccolo sat there, waiting for Goku's bloated stomach to wear off; Mr. Popo came running into the building. 'Oh Mr. Piccolo,' he said. 'Something terrible has happened.'

Piccolo immediately stood up. 'What is it?' he asked.

'The Dragon Balls were stolen! By a large grey creature dressed in black. He was occompanied by one of the afterlife's ogres and two souls.'

Goku sat up. 'An ogre and two souls,' he said. 'Remember that Cooler and his friends lost their bodies. What if the souls are Cooler and Cell, and the ogre and the grey guy are new accomplices?'

'Yes,' Piccolo said that would make sense.'

At that moment, Gohan, Goten and Trunks came bursting into the room. 'Hey guys,' Gohan yelled. 'The sky had just turned black! Has someone summoned Shenron!?'

Goku stood up. 'We need to find them. Trunks go and get your dad. We're leaving immediately.

Goku, Gohan, Goten and Piccolo ran outside and flew into the sky. 'Dad, do you know were we're going?' Gohan asked.

'Yes, I can feel a Chi. It's nothing spectacular but it's stronger than Frieza.'

At that moment, Trunks and Vegeta had caught up to them. 'What's going on Kakarot?' Vegeta asked. 'Who has summoned the Dragon?'

'Were not sure,' Piccolo said. 'But we believe that it may be Cooler, along with some new allies.'

At that moment, the six of them froze. 'Of god,' Gohan said. 'I can sense them. They must have restored their bodies.'

'Yeah,' Goku said. It's Cooler, Cell and that other one -.'

'Frieza's father, King Cold,' Vegeta cut in.

'Yeah, I have no idea who the other one is. He's definitely the weakest though. Let's go. There's no time to lose.'

The six of them flew towards Cooler's location at maximum speed.

Meanwhile, Cooler and the others were preparing to present Shenron with their second wish.

'Speak now,' Shenron said. 'What is your second wish?'

'Let's restore our lives,' Cell suggested.

'That's a good idea,' Cooler said. 'Let's do it.'

Cooler turned towards Shenron. 'Now dragon, we'd like –'

'To not have anymore wishes!' Someone yelled.

They turned around and saw Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks standing there. It was Goku who had yelled that.

They turned around and looked at Shenron.

'Very well,' Shenron said. 'If you only desire one wish, fare you well.'

'NO!' Cooler screamed, but it was too late. Shenron disappeared and the Dragon Balls flew off into the skies.

A furious Cooler and the others turned to face Goku and his friends, while Kanarool watched with intrigue. 'Damn, you,' Cooler said. 'You damn bastards.'

Goku smiled. 'How did you get back?' he asked.

Cooler ignored the question and spat on the ground. 'That was a big mistake you stupid monkey. You're going to pay for this.'

'Who's this clown,' Vegeta asked. He was pointing at Kanarool.

'"Clown" is not the word,' Kanarool said, half amused.

Vegeta laughed. 'I think it is. You're power level is ridiculously low compared to us. I could beat you with one hand.'

Kanarool hovered foreword. 'Is that so? Is it okay if we have a little sparring match?' he said to Cooler and the others.

'By all means, be my guest,' Cooler replied. 'I think we'd all like to see what you're capable of.'

'Then it's settled,' Kanarool said. 'Shall we begin?'

Vegeta laughed. 'Of course' He lunged at Kanarool, kicking him in the chest. What he kicked was an illusion. Vegeta spun around and saw Kanarool standing behind him.

'You're a little slow,' Kanarool said mockingly.

Vegeta threw another kick at him. Kanarool dodged it; along with the next thirty punched and kicks Vegeta threw.

'You're too slow,' Kanarool said. 'I want to fight someone faster.'

'You shut your mouth,' Vegeta yelled. He transformed into a Super Saiyan two. 'Now, you'll die!'

'Unlikely, even though you are over a hundred times stronger than me.' Kanarool extended his arm, and a bright green, shinning sword appeared in his hand.

Vegeta fired off several kicks and punches at Kanarool, but they were either dodged or blocked by the sword.

'Now,' Kanarool said. 'It's my turn.'

Kanarool swung his sword at Vegeta, cutting his chest open. The force of the blade threw Vegeta back several feet. He landed with a thud. Vegeta screamed in pain, grabbing his torn chest. He gathered his breath and slowly got up. 'What are you?' he yelled. 'How are you so damn fast?'

Kanarool smiled. 'I am, aren't I?'


	25. Chapter 25: A New Ally

Vegeta got up, angrily. 'I'll show you. Kakarot, now!'

Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan two, and quickly fired a blast at Kanarool's hand.

His sword was thrown out and went flying fifty feet away.

'You bastard,' Kanarool yelled at Goku. 'This fight was between me and him.'

'Shut up,' Goku and Vegeta both yelled. They raised their hands, and each of them fired a tremendous blast at Kanarool.

As it soared towards him, Kanarool jumped into the air to avoid it; however the force of it hit him, sending him crumbling to the ground.

Cooler spat. 'How pathetic,' he said. 'And here I was thinking that you could actually fight. You're overrated.'

'Shut up,' Kanarool said, getting to his feet.

Cooler laughed. 'Why should I? You're just useless.' Cooler made a sinister smile. 'I think I will dispose of you.'

A look of shock appeared on Kanarool's face. Cooler dove towards him. Moving as fast as he could, Kanarool fired a blast at Cooler. However, upon impact, Cooler simply disappeared. Kanarool fired another two blasts at Cell and King Cold, and they also disappeared.

Kanarool then sagged to his knees and blacked out.

It seemed like hours, but Kanarool eventually came to. He was lying on the lookout, surrounded by Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta and Gohan.

'Before we interrogate you,' Piccolo said, 'tell us what happened to Cooler and the other two.'

Kanarool tried to get up, but couldn't. He looked down and saw that he was tightly bound to the floor by something that looked a lot like Klangite._ Damnit, They'll get me before I manage to break out of this _Kanarool thought. He decided it would just be best to answer them.

'I teleported them to a planet in another galaxy,' Kanarool said. 'It will take them a few days to realize where they are and get back.'

'And now,' Piccolo replied. 'Who the hell are you?'

'My name is Neference Kanarool-'

'Hey!' Goku interrupted. 'The Lord of Lords told me about you. You were the one who created Cooler's power source. But you've been dead for billions of years!'

Everyone was shocked. Kanarool nodded his head. 'Indeed I am. I ran into Cooler in hell and joined him.'

'This is stupid,' Vegeta said. 'He's an enemy, why don't we just dispose of him?'

'Because I don't think that he's that bad,' Goku replied. 'Remember that he spared Mr. Popo?'

'Yeah dad,' Gohan said. 'But remember that he killed thousands of warriors to fill his fountain with power-'

'Hold on!' Kanarool yelled. 'I never killed anyone to fill that thing. I took their power, but I never killed anyone. The Lord of Lords has it wrong. And I don't blame him; this happened billions of years ago. I only kill when it's absolutely necessary. And that's rarely.

'Then why the hell did you even create that fountain!?' Piccolo yelled.

Kanarool sighed. 'Heaven and Hell weren't what they were today. I only wanted the power to improve existence.'

'Then why the hell were you working with the likes of Cooler and Cell!?' Piccolo yelled.

'But they want to rule the universe for the same reason as me. To improve it.'

'You're a damn fool. They went around destroying planets for fun before Gohan and Goku took care of them.'

'What are you talking about!? I never saw them do any such things. I monitored them the whole time after Cooler got the power. The only time I didn't was when I went into a meditative state to – oh…'

Kanarool lowered his head, ashamed of himself. 'Curse it all,' he said. 'They'd still be in hell if it weren't for me.'

'Let this show,' Vegeta said. 'That even with all of your abilities, you are a fool.'

'Come on.' Goku said. 'He made a mistake, and he deserves another chance.'

'I agree,' Piccolo replied. He turned to Kanarool. 'If you help us get rid of Cooler and his allies, I and Dende, the god of this planet, will get you an exoneration from Hell, and allow you to move on to Heaven.'

'WHAT!?' Vegeta yelled. 'How do you know that he isn't just spewing crap, so we don't destroy him?'

'Why would he,' Goku replied. 'Cooler tried to kill him. He has no allies or anywhere to go.'

Piccolo raised his hands, and Kanarool's binds came loose. He stood up and sighed. 'So,' he said. 'Do you want me to take you to them now? I can teleport wherever they are instantly.'

'No,' Goku replied. 'None of us are strong enough to defeat Cooler. We need to go to the Lord of Lords and get the Votara first.'

'You can't,' Kanarool replied. 'Like the Potara, the Votara can only be used once in your lifetime. You and Gohan both are incapable of using it again. And you, Vegeta, Piccolo and the fat pink one are incapable of using Potara as well. The only one here who can use the Potara is Gohan, and is there anyone who he can fuse with?'

'Well,' Gohan said. 'Would Tien be okay?'

Kanarool thought for a moment. 'I watched him fight King Cold, and all I can say is, no. He will not be enough, considering that you and Goku weren't enough against him at full power, and that was with the more powerful Votara.

'Wait,' Vegeta said. 'As much as I hate to say it, me and Buu could use the Votara to fuse together, since neither of us have used it before.'

Kanarool burst into laughter. 'No offense, But Goku in that long haired form was just barely enough to meet the Votara's expectations.'

Vegeta grumbled an insult under his breath and turned away.

'Wait,' Gohan said. 'What if we fuse Goten and Trunks with the Potara, and Goku and me perform the fusion dance?'

'Of course!' Piccolo said excitedly. 'But instead of that, we fuse Trunks and Buu, and yourself with Goten.'

'No, no, no!' Kanarool yelled. 'Let me say this again. A Votara fusion of Gohan and Goku, the most powerful warriors here, were not enough to beat Cooler.

'Then do you have another suggestion?' Piccolo asked, annoyed.

'Why yes I do,' Kanarool replied. Those two kids should still fuse with another set of Potara; it will be beneficial in the long run. But Gohan, you will fuse with me.'

Everyone was shocked.

'With you!' Gohan yelled. 'But in terms of strength, you're probably the weakest here.'

Kanarool sighed. Yes, in terms of strength. But you saw what I did to this guy here.' Kanarool pointed to a red in the face Vegeta. 'If we fuse, I can almost guarantee that we'll win.


	26. Chapter 26: Planet Hopping

Everyone thought about this for a moment.

'There's something else I wanted to ask you though,' Goku said. 'When I destroyed Cooler's body, hundreds of small lights came out. The Lord of Lords said that they were souls. If you never killed anyone, then what were they?'

Kanarool replied instantly: 'They're not souls, that's for sure. What they are, are simply remains from Cooler's body; power that he had lost when his being was destroyed. Only to be regained when his form was restored by your Dragon Spheres that grants wishes.

'Alright,' Goku replied. 'There's one more thing that I have to ask you. Have you ever heard of a Room of Spirit and Time?'

'Of course I have. Most planet sanctuaries have them. Why?'

'Well.' Goku said. 'To be even surer that this fusion idea you have will work, would you be willing to train in there?'

'Why? Is it because you're worried that I'm too weak?'

Goku took a step backwards with a worried look on his face. 'Oh no, uh… not at all. You know, it was just an idea and, I-'

'Shut up,' Kanarool snapped. 'It's obvious that you do. In Hell, I was unable to train because of the limitations it put on me. But in a Room of Spirit and Time, I can go full out. And I have no problem with it. I can accelerate the time my mind faces to make the whole year in there only last an hour. Non stop training for a year, no breaks, and my body only registers it as an hour. Amazing isn't it? Let's get started then.'

'Follow me,' Piccolo said.

Kanarool followed, and Piccolo led him into the sanctuary, towards the Room of Spirit and Time.

Gohan, Vegeta and Goku stood there in silence until Vegeta broke it.

'Kakarot, do you really think that this weakling is going to help us fight against Cooler?'

'I wouldn't refer to him as a weakling if I were you, Vegeta,' Goku replied. 'Remember how he almost beat you in your fight. And you were an ascended Super Saiyan as well. And you wouldn't have won if it weren't for my help.'

'Shut up, Kakarot,' Vegeta snapped. 'I don't have to put up with this and I won't.'

Vegeta flew into the air and was gone.

As Kanarool trained, and the others waited, across the universe, in a far away galaxy, Cooler, Cell and King Cold rampaged across worlds, destroying everything.

The civilizations fought back, only to be annihilated. Cooler flew through the air over one of many cities on this one particularly advanced planet. 'I want to know where the hell we are!' he yelled down. 'Tell me and the carnage will stop!'

One alien with something that resembled a megaphone, stuck his head out from behind a pile of trashed vehicles. 'What do you mean, "Where you are"?' he asked.

'What damn planet is this and what is its location!' Cooler yelled.

A bunch of aliens scurried over with maps. Cooler lowered himself to the ground and grabbed the maps from them.

'This is the planet "Eraboll," one of the aliens said to Cooler. 'You are currently in the city of "Codiske".'

'Shut up,' Cooler said. 'I didn't ask you what city this is. Now what the hell kind of map is this? I can't find a single star system I recognize! Where the hell is Alkalurops, or Antares? I can't even find VV Cephei for crying out loud. I haven't even ever heard of a single one of these damn stars!'

'I've heard of VV Cephei,' one of the aliens replied. 'It's a gigantic binary star system, right? There's a red super giant and the other's a blue main sequence star.'

'Yeah,' Cooler said. 'Now where the bloody hell is it?'

'Well, sir,' one of the aliens said. 'VV Cephei is in another galaxy, the Milky something or the North Galaxy. This is the South Galaxy.'

'WHAT THE HELL!' Cooler roared. 'Cell, dad, get the hell over here!'

Cell and King Cold flew over. 'What's going on,' Cell asked.

'I'll tell you what's going on,' Cooler replied. 'That bastard Kanarool, he teleported us to another damn galaxy.'

'So, what's the big deal about that?' Cell asked. 'Just teleport us back to Earth.'

'Don't be stupid,' Cooler yelled. 'Even I can't feel Chi from this far away.' Cooler turned to the alien. 'How fast are your ships?'

Both of the aliens were terrified. 'I don't know,' one of them said. 'I'm just a security guard.'

Cooler flicked his finger at the alien. The force of it split his head in half. Cooler turned to the other alien. 'I hope for your sake, that you know.'

The terrified alien nodded his head. 'Y-yes sir, I'm an astronomer so I know. Uh… the fastest ship can travel from one side of the galaxy to the other in five thousand hours.'

'That's too long,' Cooler replied. 'Well guys, there's only one thing that we can do.'

'What's that,' King Cold asked.

'We need to teleport from system to system until I can locate Goku's Chi. I'll be able to locate life forms from these distances, however this will take at least a few days. Let's go.'

And so Cooler, Cell and King Cold set out on their long journey of planet hopping. After one day, they had covered over twenty thousand light years.

As they teleported from planet to planet, back on Earth, Kanarool had finished his training in the Room of Spirit and Time.

'Hey,' Goku said, as Kanarool emerged from the palace. 'How did it go?'

'The hour flew by,' Kanarool replied, laughing. 'To me, that year was even shorter in there then it was out here.'

'But how much did you improve?' Piccolo asked.

'Enough,' Kanarool replied. 'So what's happened out here? Anything that's interesting?'

'None whatsoever,' Piccolo replied.

'I was just on my way to go to the Lord of Lords' sanctuary planet,' Goku said. 'So we can get the Potara. But there's been something I wanted to ask. Can you use Votara or is it too much?'

'My magic will have no effect on it,' Kanarool replied. 'It would kill me, or since I'm already dead, obliterate my body.'

Goku nodded his head. 'Alright then, Potara it is. I'll get another pair for Goten and Trunks.' Goku raised his hand, extended his fingers, and was gone.

He arrived at the Supreme Kai's sanctuary, just outside of the palace. Before he took a step, Kibitokai came running out. 'Goku,' he yelled. 'Here, I have the Potara ready. Two sets just like you want.'

'Perfect,' Goku said. 'Thanks.' He took the Potara from Kibitokai.

'Well let's go,' Kibitokai said. 'I want to have a round in that training room on your planet.'

'Wait,' Goku said. 'You also want to fight?'

'Of course,' Kibitokai replied. 'You'll need all of the help you can get.'

Goku smiled and then they both teleported to Earth.

'Hey,' Gohan said when they reappeared. 'Is the Lord of Lords going to fight as well?'

'Yeah,' Goku replied. 'Piccolo, can you take the Lord of Lords to the Room? He wants to train there.'

Piccolo nodded. 'Please follow me,' he said.

Piccolo led Kibitokai into the palace and towards the Room of Spirit and Time.

When they left, Goku turned to Gohan and Kanarool. 'Here they are,' Goku said. He stuck out his hand and showed them the two sets of Potara's. He gave one to Gohan and one to Kanarool. 'You can fuse when Cooler returns. The other ones are for Goten and Trunks. I should probably go and get them.'


	27. Chapter 27: The New Battle Begins

And so the next few days were spent preparing for the inevitable return of Cooler. Goten and Trunks joined Kibitokai in the Room of Spirit and Time for several hours, until Goten and Trunks complained that they had had enough. Kibitokai had finished his year of training and had greatly improved. Vegeta trained non-stop in his gravity chamber in gravity so immense, that the chamber could barely sustain it. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Buu rested their energy, while Kanarool meditated, monitoring Cooler and his position.

It had now been three days since Kanarool had teleported Cooler. And as Kanarool watched, he knew that Cooler was getting close. He stood up, and turned to Goku. 'It's time,' he said. 'Cooler will be in teleporting position in exactly one hour.'

Goku nodded. 'Were will they arrive?'

'Wherever the person's chi they lock onto is.'

Goku thought about something for a moment. 'I don't want to fight on Earth,' he said. 'It's already been destroyed. When they get here, can you teleport us to a deserted planet?'

Kanarool nodded. 'Yes, and now, I think it's time that Goten and Trunks fuse. I would like to see the results so we know how they will fare.'

'What about you and Gohan?'

'We'll fuse when Cooler gets here. How long will we have to be together?'

'Well, they used one wish earlier, so four months.'

Kanarool gritted his teeth. 'Even though I know it must be done. 'I hate fusion. I'll just accelerate the time our minds register.'

Goku then called for Goten and Trunks. Piccolo led them out of the palace, and soon everyone was there, anxious to see Gotenks as a Potara fusion.

Goku stuck his hand out, and showed them the earrings. 'Goten, put one on your right ear. Trunks put one on your left.'

Goten and Trunks both grabbed the earrings and put them on. An invisible force grabbed them and pulled them together, creating a burst of light.

When it faded, there stood the fusion. It was identical to Gotenks, except for the clothing. He wore a green gi, similar to Goten's. And a long sleeve, orange undershirt.

'Are you Gotenks?' Piccolo asked.

The fusion nodded. 'Yeah, I'm Gotenks. The Potara version Gotenks to be precise; the most powerful being ever. Cooler is going down.' Gotenks stuck his fist out, making a thumbs down sign. 'So when are these bastards going to get here?'

'Again with the language,' Goku said. He turned to Vegeta. 'What kind of words do you say in front of Trunks?'

'Whatever I want to say,' an annoyed Vegeta replied. 'You talk in front of your kid the way you like, and I'll talk the way I like.'

'Would you two shut the hell up,' Kanarool yelled. 'They'll be here soon. We need to go to a deserted location and wait.'

And so Kanarool, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Kibitokai, Piccolo, Buu and Gotenks flew towards a rocky desert, where they waited.

As the hour went by, Goku was talking to Vegeta, desperately trying to persuade him to fuse.

'No Kakarot,' Vegeta said for the tenth time. 'I will never fuse with you again'

'Come on Vegeta,' Goku said. 'We need to. Gotenks and Kanarool won't be enough. We have to fuse and help them.'

As they argued, Kanarool came over. 'Excuse me,' he said. 'I couldn't help to overhear you two talking about fusing as well.'

'Mind your own business you grey skinned freak,' Vegeta yelled.

Kanarool snapped. 'Shut the hell up you dumb ass! I'm sick of you and your shitty attitude. Now you listen to me, you fuse or else Cooler wont be the only one you have to worry about.'

'No,' Vegeta replied. 'I'm the prince of Saiyans. I shall not be bossed around by a weakling such as you!'

'Oh for crying out loud,' Kanarool said. He raised his hands and pointed it at Vegeta. Vegeta was raised up in the air.

'What the hell are you doing!?' Vegeta yelled.

'It's called forced fusion. It's one of my special little abilities.'

Kanarool tossed Vegeta's body towards Goku's. They collided, creating a bright flash of light. When it dimmed, standing there was Gogeta.

Gogeta looked down at himself. 'What did you do?' he asked.

'I'm sorry,' Kanarool replied. 'But that idiot was being too much trouble. I fused the two of you together against your will.'

At that moment, Kanarool jumped. 'It's time!' he yelled. 'Everyone get ready, they're here.'

Indeed they were. At that moment, Cooler, Cell and King Cold appeared.

'Hey,' Cooler said. 'Look, they're all here, even Kanarool. What happened? Did you join them?'

'Shut up Cooler,' Kanarool replied. 'You don't stand a chance against us now.'

Cooler laughed. 'Please, I didn't know that you had a sense of humor. I can see that some of you fused. Hey look,' he said pointing at Gotenks. 'It's the little rat I killed awhile back; ready to die again?'

'Kanarool, do it now!' Goku yelled.

Kanarool raised his hands, and all ten of them were transported to a barren planet, with very little clouds, and a large red star in the sky.'

'Oh,' Cooler said. 'You don't want to damage the Earth, do you? Well, it's fitting that you chose another world to fight on. Because now nobody will hear your screams of pain after I'm through with you for sending us to another damn galaxy! Shall we begin?'

'Gohan,' Kanarool yelled, putting his Potara on his ear. 'Put one your Potara!'

Gohan did as told, but before he could clip it on, Cooler ripped his arm off, and flung it at Kanarool. Kanarool moved to dodge it, but the arm turned into a purple blob and engulfed him. Kanarool vanished under the blob, and then it flung back towards Cooler, attaching itself back onto his body.

Cooler's body morphed. His white chest, shoulder and head plates were now black, and his purple head plate was now replaced with silver, shiny hair.

Cooler laughed maniacally, as everyone stood around in shock.

'What the hell did you just do!?' Piccolo yelled.

'I really must thank you two,' Cooler replied, pointing at Buu and Piccolo. 'When you two fused, you tried to absorb me, remember? Well, my power allows me to learn abilities the instant I see them, so thank you. Not only has Kanarool's strength been added to mine, I've also gained all of his abilities that even I didn't have.'

'Damnit,' Gogeta said. 'Let's end this!'

King Cold's body turned into red crystal and then cracked, revealing his final form. He then began to increase his power to the maximum. Cell threw a power ball in the air and turned into an Oozaru, without any gain in size. King Cold was done powering up. They stood there, ready to fight.

Gogeta and Gotenks screamed. Their hair extended in length, and their eyebrows disappeared. The others also brought out their full power and prepared for battle.

Gogeta and Gotenks both attacked Cooler. Gohan went for Cell, while Kibitokai, Piccolo and Buu attacked King Cold.

The planet shook under the force of their battle. Cooler fended off blows from Gotenks and Gogeta. Cell and Gohan were matched evenly, as was King Cold against Kibitokai, Piccolo and Buu.


	28. Chapter 28: Betrayal

Gogeta and Gotenks fired an onslaught of punches at Cooler. Their combined efforts were proving to be useless. Cooler dodged all of their attacks, and then he fired a kick at both of their backs, sending them hurling towards the ground, crashing.

They slowly got up. When they did, Cooler moved at lighting speed behind them, and grabbed them both by the head. Gogeta grabbed Cooler's hand, attempting to pry his fingers from his head.

Cooler smashed both of them together, and then kicked them both in the faces.

As Gogeta and Gotenks struggled against Cooler, Gohan and Cell were exchanging blows. Because their strength was evenly matched, little progress was made. Gohan tried to grab Cell's arm and throw him into a boulder, but Cell fired a blast out of his hand and hit Gohan and the chest.

He was thrown back a couple dozen feet, and then he fired his own blast. Cell got out of the way but was cut off. Gohan leaped through the air and struck him in the chest with his foot.

Cell got up and fired a Death Beam through all of his fingers. Gohan avoided seven, but the other three struck him; causing him to scream in slight pain.

King Cold wasn't having as good of luck. Kibitokai alone was enough to distract him, while Buu and Piccolo attacked from behind. Kibitokai grabbed Cold's neck, and punched him seven times in the face. King Cold avoided another blow by kneeing him in the stomach and then backing off.

King Cold's face was covered in blood. He wiped it off, and a look of rage appeared on his face. 'Damn you,' he said. 'I'll kill you all now!'

King Cold raised his hands and formed a gigantic Death Ball. 'Die!' he yelled.

He threw his arms foreword and the attack shot towards the three of them. They all raised their hands to block it. The ball collided and pushed against them.

The three of them screamed, and despite the power of the Death Ball, and with all of their effort, they managed to throw it back at King Cold.

King Cold screamed before his own attack collided with him. There was an explosion, and King Cold's body lay there unmoving.

Buu, Kibitokai and Piccolo sighed and showed their relief. But before they could go and help Gohan, Cooler fired a blast out of his finger. It hit King Cold and restored him instantly.

'It's pointless!' Cooler yelled as he continued to beat on Gotenks and Gogeta. 'Even if you destroy one of us, we'll just be restored.'

Cooler continued to laugh as he easily dodged blows. But suddenly, he froze. Gogeta struck a punch on his face, throwing him back.

Cooler landed in a pile of rocks, unable to move. 'Hey,' Gotenks said. 'What's going on with him?'

Cooler suddenly began to lurch, and then he vomited on the ground. As his body lurched, it began to glow, and then it exploded.

Everyone had ceased their fight, and was now watching.

The smoke began to clear. Cooler's body had regenerated, but it no longer had traits of Kanarool. When the smoke completely cleared, Kanarool hovered above Cooler's body.

Cooler stirred and got up. 'WHAT!' he yelled when he saw Kanarool. 'HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?'

Kanarool smiled. He hovered backwards and lowered himself to the ground. 'It was easy,' he replied. 'I let you absorb me. I could have easily dodged that stupid blob you threw at me.'

'Then why did you let me?' Cooler asked angrily.

'Because,' Kanarool replied. 'Once inside you, I could destroy your power source for all of the magic you posses. Your strength remains, but good luck trying to teleport or restore the dead.'

Cooler screamed with rage. 'I'll show you no mercy for this. I will show you suffering that you cannot imagine!'

'Kanarool,' Gogeta yelled. 'Do you still have your Potara? Use it so you can fuse with Gohan.'

Kanarool turned around to face Gogeta and let out a roar of laughter. 'You stupid idiot,' he said. 'Did you really think that I was on your side?'

Everyone was stunned.

Kanarool laughed again before continuing. 'I orchestrated this whole plan from the moment Cooler attained his power. I allowed you to defeat me, and then I knew Cooler would attack me. I gained your trust and you gathered up all of your allies, and you even fused. And then I allowed Cooler to absorb me so I could destroy his power. And now, the only person who was a challenge to me is nothing! Now I shall absorb you all and rule the universe!'

'Absorb!' Cooler yelled. 'What do you mean?'

'I think Cell knows,' Kanarool replied. 'Ask him.'

Before anything could be said, three long tails shot out from under Kanarool's coat. The tails were long and grey, with a large pointy spike on the end. They flew out and struck Cooler, Cell and King Cold. They screamed when it pierced their skin, and then their bodies began to shrink. Energy was sucked through the tails and towards Kanarool. Soon, their bodies vanished, and Kanarool's tails were once again hidden under his coat.

'Ah,' Kanarool said. 'What power. I have now attained what is rightfully mine. Do any of you have any questions before you die?

They stood there in shock. Gogeta's mind raced. He was desperately thinking of something to do, and then it hit him. 'Gotenks,' he said. 'Give me your Potara.'

Gotenks did as he was told and then backed away.

'What good's the Potara going to be?' Kanarool laughed. 'But I'd like to see what you're planning. Go ahead; I'll let you do it.'

Gogeta smiled, and then tossed the other Potara behind him. 'Gohan catch!' he yelled.

Gohan caught it. Before Kanarool could do anything, they both clipped the Potara on their ears, and crashed together.

A bright flash of light engulfed the area, and when it cleared, there stood a new warrior. His hair was long and black. It extended all the way down to his waist and his bangs were extremely messy. He wore Gohan's gi, with Gogeta's vest over it. His pants were black and he wore Vegeta's boots. His face was practically unrecognizable. He had Goku's eyes, Vegeta's mouth and Gohan's nose and chin.

Kanarool looked angry at first, but began to calm down. 'Impossible,' he said. 'Both of you have already used the Potara before!'

The fusion laughed. 'Wrong,' he replied. 'Goku and Vegeta have used Potara. Gogeta hasn't. And now, may I introduce myself? I am Gogetan!'

Kanarool spat on the ground. 'I don't care who the hell you are!' he yelled. Kanarool stood there for a moment, and then laughed again. 'Die.'

'Everybody, clear the area!' Gogetan yelled, before Kanarool crashed into him.

Everyone flew two hundred metres back, and watched the fight.

* * *

Note. If you want to see some artwork of the characters, visit the website my profile links to.


	29. Chapter 29: Gogetan vs Kanarool

Gogetan and Kanarool were soaring through the air, attacking each other with the fiercest of blows. Kanarool raised his fist and slammed it into Gogetan's jaw. He ignored the pain and kneed Kanarool in the stomach. To follow up his attack, he punched him in the face, followed by a kick to the side of the head.

Blood spurted from Kanarool's mouth. 'I'll make you suffer for that!' he yelled. Kanarool raised his right hand. His nails turned into a hard metal and extended a foot in length. He let out a sinister laugh and swiped through the air, trying to hit Gogetan, determined to cut him into bits.

Gogetan moved as fast as he possibly could. Kanarool's speed was incredible and it took all of his effort to dodge him.

As the two of them fought and the others watched, Gotenks stood there in extreme frustration. 'I need to help him!' he yelled.

Piccolo looked down at him. "I want to help him too,' he replied. 'But we'd just get in the way. There's nothing we can do.'

'The hell with you,' Gotenks yelled. Ignoring Piccolo, he jumped into the air and sped towards Kanarool.

Gotenks raised his fist, ready to strike. Before he could, Kanarool swung his arm backwards. His fist collided with Gotenks's face. The force threw Gotenks backwards into a pile of rocks.

'That was stupid of you, boy,' Kanarool said, while attempting to stab Gogetan. 'Very stupid.'

Gotenks wiped the blood off of his face, and fired a blast at Kanarool.

As the blast sped towards him, one of Kanarool's tails emerged from his coat, and swatted the blast to the side. Gotenks looked on in terror when he saw that the blast was heading towards the others. 'No!' he yelled.

Before it hit them, Gogetan fired a blast and neutralized it; however this gave Kanarool time to strike him; his nails stabed him deep in the ribs. Gogetan screamed in pain as Kanarool dug his long, metal nails into him.

Kanarool yanked them out. As he did, blood shot out of Gogetan's wounds. Kanarool's nails were covered in it. 'Ooh, tasty,' Kanarool said. He lowered his nails into his mouth and began to lick the blood off.

Gotenks turned his head in disgust.

'You're disgusting,' Gogetan said. He had his hand on his wound to apply pressure.

Kanarool laughed when he finished licking off the blood. 'My species is a carnivorous one. So this is natural.' After he finished talking, he lunged foreword and kneed Gogetan in the stomach and hit him in the jaw with an uppercut.

Gogetan was thrown into the air. He then landed with a thud on the ground.

Kanarool walked foreword and looked down upon him. 'It's time to die,' he said.

At that moment, Gogetan flipped himself up in the air and struck Kanarool a dozen times in the face. Afterwards, Gogetan grabbed Kanarool by the neck and slammed him hard onto the ground. Then he soared into the air, and brought his knee down on Kanarool's chest.

Kanarool screamed in pain. At least four of his ribs had cracked from Gogetan's blow.

Gogetan moved his leg backwards, and transferred all of his weight towards it. Then he kicked Kanarool in the side of his torso.

The force of his kick sent Kanarool soaring through the air, and then he collided with a giant rock, which shattered on impact.

Kanarool slowly got up. His face had a look of pure rage on it. 'That's it!' he yelled. 'I'm going to kill you all!'

Kanarool brought his hands together. His Chi began to focus in his palms. The entire planet began to shake as his energy was concentrated. 'Now,' Kanarool said. 'You will all die!'

Kanarool brought his hands foreword to fire it, but before he could, four blasts in the shapes of rings came down upon him. Kanarool looked up, and the rings began to bind him. Soon his entire body was covered and they solidified.

Gogetan looked up and saw that Gotenks had been the one to fire the attack. Gotenks leaned foreword and ten Ghost Kamikaze protruded from his mouth. 'Now attack!' he yelled.

All ten of the ghosts dived towards the ball of energy Kanarool was incased in. They collided with it, and then there was a tremendous explosion. Gogetan and Gotenks raised their arms to protect themselves from the debris.

Eventually, the explosion calmed. A badly beaten and bloody Kanarool stood there. Kanarool took in several deep breaths. 'That was a nice surprise attack,' he said. 'I didn't think that the young one was capable of so much. But no more screwing around, let me show you something I've never done before.'

Gogetan and Gotenks raised their arms, ready to defend themselves. But Kanarool did not attack. He outstretched his arms and began to scream. An electric aura began to surround him, and then his muscles expanded immensely and his coat began to rip. His eyes began to glow and then they exploded.

The planet began to shake violently. Lightning fell from the sky and the wind began to move at extreme speed. Lava protruded from the ground, as well as rock deep within the planet. The ground where Kanarool had stood before the explosion began to crater, and then something new stood there.

It was over ten feet tall. It barely resembled Kanarool except it looked like a large lizard. Its jaw protruded foreword and its eyes were more curved. It stood with a hunch and its muscles were far more developed. The coat he had worn was now torn to fit the size of the creature, and its hair was even longer and messier. Then it spoke: 'This is why I had created that fountain. This form is the most powerful being the universe has ever seen. May I present to you, Neference Kanarool's true form!'

Kanarool laughed as he showed off his new transformation. 'None of you stand a chance now.'

'We'll just see about that,' Gogetan said. He brought his hands together and fired a Kamehameha at Kanarool. It soared through the air and struck Kanarool in the centre of his torso.

After the explosion faded, Kanarool still stood there, completely unscathed. 'Please,' he said. 'Don't insult me.'

Gogetan brought his hands together and fired another, even stronger blast. Gotenks and everybody else did the same.

Just before the attacks could hit him, Kanarool spun around. The force of his simple spin threw the attacks backwards, and they flew into space.

'This is impossible!' Gogetan yelled. 'How could anybody be so strong?'

Kanarool laughed. 'Accept your demise,' he said. 'Soon, you'll all be dead, unless you'd like to work for me?'

Gogetan spat on the ground, 'never.'

'Then you will all suffer my wrath.'

Kanarool lunged foreword and kicked Gogetan in the face. The kick sent him spiraling through the air, and crashing into the ground.

Kanarool laughed as Gogetan got up, covered in blood and rubble.


	30. Chapter 30: Sacrifice

Gogetan took in several breaths. The strength he was now facing was beyond the unimaginable. The power Cooler had possessed was nothing next to this. Fear began to take him over. He stood there shaking, waiting for Kanarool to make his next move.

'You're afraid, aren't you,' Kanarool said. He smiled and began to laugh. 'Oh how shameful. The mighty Saiyan is scared of a big lizard.' He continued laughing.

As he laughed, Gotenks, who had snuck behind him, was channeling his chi into his arms. He jumped into the air and dove towards Kanarool.

Kanarool turned around and saw the approaching Saiyan. Gotenks threw his fist out to strike him. Kanarool moved at extraordinary speed to the right. Unaware of his movements, Gotenks kept flying, until Kanarool brought his elbow down upon his back.

Gotenks's eyes bulged foreword. He vomited a large amount of blood and then landed with a crash on the ground. His long hair began to shorten, and it returned to its normal color.

Kanarool looked down at him. 'One blow,' he said. 'One blow was all that it took for me to defeat one of the universe's most powerful warrior. What do you have to say to that?'

Gogetan looked on in sheer disbelief. Kanarool had reduced a Super Saiyan three to nothing with one blow. The situation had gone from bad to worse. Gogetan had no choice but to all out attack. He brought his hands together and fired a massive Kamehameha towards Kanarool.

Kanarool raised his hands and caught it. With little effort, he pushed it back towards Gogetan.

There was no time to get out of the way, and he couldn't block it. Gogetan raised his index and middle finger to his forehead and teleported behind the blast and out of harms way. He looked behind and watched the blast soar into space.

'This is getting boring,' Kanarool said. 'Say. Can you transform into that weird Super Saiyan form you used when you fought against Cooler?'

Gogetan was surprised by what Kanarool has said. He wondered whether or not he could.

Kanarool stood there staring at him. 'I guess that means "no",' he said. 'Oh well.' He shrugged his shoulders, and then jumped in the air towards Gogetan.

Kanarool had moved at astounding speed. Gogetan had no time to defend himself before Kanarool started pummeling him. One blow after another, Gogetan's stamina was running low. Through the bombardment of attacks, he managed to muster enough strength. He raised his hand and fired a blast at Kanarool. It was enough to throw the monster away from him, allowing him to catch his breath.

Kanarool landed softly on the ground and rubbed were Gogetan had blasted him. 'That's very good,' he said. 'You managed to bruise me. But enough games. As I said before, I'm getting bored. So transform into a Super Saiyan.' Kanarool reached down and grabbed the unconscious Gotenks. 'Or he dies.'

A horrified look appeared on Gogetan's face. 'Leave them out of this!' he yelled. 'They're just kids!'

Kanarool laughed. 'The choice is yours.'

The terror on Gogetan's face was replaced for anger. 'You fucking coward!' He yelled. 'Using a child to get what you want. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!'

Gogetan's hair stood up and it began to shine. Soon it was a pure shiny white. The planet went berserk as the power flowed through him. The skies raged, every volcano on the planet erupted, and the ground quaked.

'Amazing,' Piccolo said as they watched. 'I never knew that there was such a power.'

Gogetan then calmly stood there. Thousands of tiny sparks surrounded him. His eyes were the definition of pure hatred. 'Now I will destroy you.' He yelled. 'Prepare yourself you damn bastard!'

Kanarool smiled. 'Indeed, you have powered up. Still, I doubt you have any chance against me, seeing as I'm only using ten percent of my power. Still though, you'll give me a fun challenge.' He threw Gotenks's body off to the side.

'Shut up!' Gogetan yelled. He shot foreword and struck Kanarool in the face with his foot. He punched him hard in the stomach, and then kicked him into the air.

Gogetan flew into the air and after Kanarool. Before he could attack him again, Kanarool stopped himself in mid air, and punched Gogetan hard in the jaw.

The force of the attack sent him hurling into the ground. A huge crater had formed were his body crashed. Gogetan slowly got up and dusted the debris off of himself. His jaw was bleeding slightly. He raised his hand and rapidly fired blasts at Kanarool.

As the attacks approached him, Kanarool shot two beams out of his eyes, striking the blasts and neutralizing them. Kanarool then lowered himself to the ground and prepared his attack.

'Oh no you don't,' Gogetan yelled. He raised his hands to his face and shouted, 'Solar Flare!'

An indescribably bright light emerged from Gogetan. It covered the whole area, temporarily blinding all of those who had their eyes opened. Kanarool screamed and covered his eyes.

Gogetan quickly moved behind Kanarool who was desperately trying to clear his eyes. He generated his Chi into his leg and kicked Kanarool in the back. The force sent him flying hundreds of feet, where he crashed hard into the ground.

Kanarool got up and rubbed his eyes again, and then he grunted. 'Nice trick you got there. Now try mine!'

He raised his had and fired a simple blast at Gogetan. At first it appeared normal, but then it began to take the form of liquid, and then it formed into a huge thin sheet.

Gogetan quickly moved to get out of the way, but it was too fast. The attack surrounded Gogetan and formed into the shape of a bubble, with Gogetan trapped inside.

Kanarool laughed and squeezed his fist together. The bubble began to glow and then it compressed and exploded.

Kanarool laughed as he watched. He turned to the others and said, 'well, so much for him. Do any of you feel like challenging me?'

At that moment, Kanarool felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked around and his face was greeted with a fist. The blow sent him falling down, crashing on the ground. He looked up and saw Gogetan. 'Curse it all,' he said. 'I forgot that you could teleport.'

'And now you will face your downfall,' Gogetan replied.

Kanarool laughed. 'I think not. I wasn't bluffing when I said that I was only using ten percent of my power.'

'I think that you were.'

'Oh but I wasn't. Allow me to show you fifty.' Kanarool outstretched his arms and gathered his energy. The power up was much calmer than his previous one. His muscles enlarged again, and his aura increased. 'Here it is,' he said. 'Let's continue.'

Gogetan had heard enough. He ran at full speed towards him and threw his most powerful punch. Kanarool easily caught it and began to squeeze his fist. Gogetan screamed in pain.

'I told you I wasn't bluffing,' Kanarool said. He let go of Gogetan's hand.

As soon as he let go, Gogetan retreated backwards. He rubbed his hand to ease the pain.

Kanarool began to walk foreword. Gogetan instantly raised his hands and fired a powerful blast at him. It hit him dead on and a huge explosion was created. Gogetan stood there, waiting to see what had happened. It was then when Kanarool's face appeared through all of the dust. He kept walking foreword. The attack had done nothing.

With little hope left, Gogetan lunged foreword and threw a kick at him. Kanarool effortlessly swatted him aside, sending him hurling into a pile of rocks.

Gogetan was unable to get up. The pain he felt was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Kanarool walked over and looked down at him.

'Battered and broken,' he said. 'Are you ready to die?

Kanarool pummeled him in the stomach. Gogetan screamed in pain, vomiting up blood.

As Kanarool continued to torture him, the others watched horrified. 'That's it!' Piccolo yelled. 'We can't stand here anymore. We need to help him even if it kills us!'

Buu nodded his head in agreement.

'Lord of Lords,' Piccolo said. 'Heal Gotenks and then we attack.'

Kibitokai stood there. He only smiled when Piccolo told him what to do.

'There's no need for any of you to get involved,' Kibitokai said. 'I'll handle him myself.'

'What are you? Crazy?' Piccolo yelled. You can't fight him alone!'

Kibitokai smiled. 'Wish me back with your Dragon Balls.'

He spoke no more and flew towards Kanarool and badly beaten Gogetan. Behind him, he left a bewildered and terrified Piccolo, and a confused Buu.

Kanarool noticed Kibitokai and stopped his attack. He let go of Gogetan, who fell to the ground unconscious. 'What are you doing here, shrimp?' Kanarool asked. 'You want a piece of me?'

Kibitokai looked at Kanarool with complete and utter loathing. 'I'm going to kill you,' he said.

Kanarool shook his head and laughed. 'You're delusional, but if you want to try, go ahead. Attack me.'

Kibitokai did not move at first. But then he raised his fist and fired a punch at Kanarool.

As the punch came towards him, Kanarool caught his fist in his hand. 'Was that supposed to be a punch?' he asked.

A smile appeared on Kibitokai's face, and then they both vanished instantaneously.

Kanarool's shock was replaced with fright when he saw where they were. Kibitokai had teleported them to the centre of the galaxy. Billions of stars of all magnitudes surrounded them. Kanarool recovered from his shock and decided that he would kill the Lord of Lords for this annoyance and teleport back and destroy the rest, until he noticed that he was being pulled by an unknown force. He looked around and saw a giant void of black staring at him. The super massive black hole that resided in the galaxy's centre loomed before him. Kanarool screamed, but no sound was produced. There was no time to teleport back. Both of them were instantaneously engulfed. Kanarool swirled around in oblivion, screaming silently. Kibitokai managed a smile before both of them were ripped into nothing.

Back on the planet, Piccolo and Buu stared into space as Gotenks and Gogetan laid there unconscious. Piccolo knew what Kibitokai had done, and he stared into space. It approached from the centre. A harmless, yet massive tremor shook the entire galaxy, and then all was calm. Kanarool's power had been absorbed by the black hole, which was now one of the most energized black holes in existence.

'What now?' Buu asked.

Piccolo stood there thinking. 'We wait for them to wake up, and then the fusion will teleport us back home.' Piccolo smiled in triumph. He thought about the Lord of Lords sacrifice and looked foreword to thanking him.

Within the hour, Gogetan awoke. Piccolo told him what had transpired. He felt shock, joy and anger with himself for not being the one who had destroyed Kanarool. But he knew that there was no point in it. It was over, and that was all that mattered.


	31. Epilogue

Gogetan got up and picked up Gotenks's sleeping body. 'Let's go home,' he said.

Buu and Piccolo took his hand, Gogetan locked onto Tien's Chi, and they teleported to Earth.

They gave Tien quite a surprise when they suddenly appeared before him. Gogetan told him to come with them, and soon everyone was at the Capsule Corporation.

Piccolo told everyone the story of Kanarool. From how he had freed Cooler, to Kibitokai sacrificing himself to destroy him.

Everyone was shocked. But the biggest shock came when Gogetan told everyone that he was a three way fusion between Goku, Vegeta and Gohan.

Soon, four months had passed. Kanarool had only used one wish so the Dragon Balls had already been restored and were soon gathered. Shenron was summoned and the first wish was for Gogetan and Gotenks to be separated. The two beings began to fade, and then two bodies were tossed out of them. Gohan and Gogeta and Goten and Trunks were back.

Gogeta instantly defused. Goku and Vegeta were back.

The second wish was to summon the soul of Kibitokai. And the third was to restore him to life. Piccolo thanked him for his sacrifice, and after a celebration, Kibitokai returned to his planetary sanctuary.

Vegeta immediately resumed his training. After facing the likes of Kanarool, he was determined to get stronger. Piccolo returned to the Earth sanctuary with Dende. Choutzu and Tien resumed their training in the mountains, and Cooler, Cell and King Cold sat in their isolation.

The next day, Goku returned home and began his training. That night, as Goku sat with Gohan, Chi Chi and Videl at dinner, something came to his mind. 'Gohan,' he said. 'Didn't the old Lord of Lords tell you to do something for a half an hour a day?'


End file.
